


Photobook

by STsuki



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee
Genre: Dorks in Love, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Slow Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-18
Updated: 2011-03-18
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: AU de un AU. Historia alternativa de Beso Carmesí.





	Photobook

 

 

—Anda Changmin, sabes que cuando a mí Boo se le mete algo en la cabeza no para hasta conseguirlo —insistió un joven moreno por quien sabe qué vez en esa mañana.

—Yunho ya te dije que cuando termine de desayunar te respondo…

—Pero…

La mirada del más joven le dijo que no iba a seguir discutiendo, resoplo frustrado, todo por la extraña idea que le había nacido a su Jae de obsequiar un PhotoBook a los lectores que habían seguido las novelas anteriores de la saga _Crimson kiss_ que había escrito, sin mencionar que no pidió, exigió la aceptación de Changmin para el trabajo, eran muy buenos amigos y hacía años que lo conocía Changmin era el modelo con mayor popularidad actual entre el público femenino de Corea y Yunho era un reconocido, hábil y galardonado fotógrafo, que además salía con el guapo escritor de expresión fría Kim Jaejoong.

La razón por la cual lo había seguido hasta ese restaurante era precisamente por lo inusual que resultaba la temática del obsequio, si bien las novelas eran heterosexuales las fans en su mayoría disfrutaban emparejando a los personajes masculinos, así que los dos protagonistas del libro a publicar resultaban siempre juntos en la mente enferma de alguna persona, situación que en lo particular no le desagradaba para nada a Jaejoong, entonces resultaba un tanto incomodo decirle a Changmin: _Ah, sí mira tienes que hacer fotos sugestivas con otro chico en plan somos pero no somos…_

Aunque eso es lo que le había dicho.

—¡Hyung! Oye hazme caso, contéstame unas preguntas —hablo Changmin quien había terminado de comer hasta la ensalada que Yunho había ordenado.

—Está bien.

—¿Con quién quieren que haga las fotos?

—No se Boo aún no escoge a nadie está viendo las sesiones de algunos modelos en este instante,

—Yo quiero darle el visto bueno, si no me agrada tendrán que escoger a otro —recito sin dejar de leer el adelanto de lo que sería el libro.

—Supongo que eso está bien…

—¿Por qué Jae decidió hacer este tan peculiar  trabajo? —indagó dejando las hojas en paz, levantando una ceja en su dirección.

—Sinceramente no lo sé, pero sospecho que es porque adora esa extraña pareja, tiene un complejo bastante rarito, porque incluso hay más famosas como la de Eidan y Lucien —respondió aun dubitativo.

—¿Y por qué quiere que lo haga yo?

—Para eso si hay una respuesta, porque eres un adolescente hormonado con la mente perversa de un viejo cincuentón —respondió escuetamente encogiéndose de hombros.

—Eso te saldrá bastante caro imbécil, pero acepto el trato —respondió con una gran sonrisa. Yunho lo miro intrigado unos segundos.

—¿Aceptas? —pregunto desconcertado porque Changmin no era tan amable, al menos tratándose de trabajo—. ¿Así sin más? —volvió a preguntar el fotógrafo verdaderamente sorprendido.

Changmin rodo los ojos y sonrió.

—Bueno ya que lo pones así quiero 3 de esas cajas de galletas que Jae me regala en navidad.

Yunho sonrió y el aire regresó a sus pulmones.

—Ok supuse que pedirías algo como eso entonces volvamos a los estudios…—murmuro poniéndose en pie mientras Changmin carraspeaba audiblemente.

—Tú eres el hyung…—reprocho sonriendo maléficamente.

—Aish…

Ambos salieron flamantes del restaurante aunque Yunho lo hizo más pobre de lo que esperaba, abordaron el auto del mayor, mientras este buscaba su teléfono para marcar al celular de Jaejoong.

***

Jaejoong observaba detenidamente a esos chicos posar con desenvolvimiento para la cámara pero no lo convencían, necesitaba alguien para empezar con cara de pasivo no de pervertido, y que además se viera bien con Changmin y que le agradara.

Bien el primero en pasar fue ese chiquillo Taemin que parecía el hijo de Heechul sin complejo de diva, era ruidoso como Junsu y su sonrisa era bonita pero asustaba un poco y no creía que Changmin lo tolerara demasiado, descartado.

Después estaba ese tipo Jonghyun… sencillamente... descartado.

—¿Acaso no hay alguien que se parezca aunque sea en carácter a Michael…? —murmuro en voz baja observando a un montón de sujetos más trabajar y correr de aquí para allá cambiándose de ropa mientras los estilistas y maquillistas los retocaban constantemente.

—¿Cómo va señor Kim? —pregunto amablemente una de las asistentes entregándole una taza de café.

—Aún no me decido por alguno —respondió aceptando y agradeciendo la taza de café.

—Ya lo encontrará no se preocupe aún faltan varios chicos por llegar, con permiso —dijo amablemente la chica.

—Propio…

Un poco deprimido comenzó a tomarse el café, esperando que los modelos restantes aparecieran pronto y que Yunho también lo hiciera, quería irse a su casa porque dios era malo y no quería que encontrara a alguien lindo como Michael su personaje adorado al que quería como un hijo. Seguía divagando tranquilamente cuando un ruidoso golpe repiqueteó con dureza sobre los tímpanos de todos los presentes.

—¡¡Lo siento!! ¡¡En verdad Lo siento!! —comenzó a decir la persona que había abierto la puerta con brusquedad haciendo reverencias y disculpándose con las personas que estaban cerca.

—¡¡Minho!!

Taemin corrió y se abalanzó sobre el recién llegado, sacándole el aire y tirándole unos libros que traía en las manos.

—Taemin no seas tan brusco ten más cuidado por favor.

Jonghyun se acercó saludándole con un casi imperceptible movimiento de cabeza.

—¿Y? ¿Qué dijo Onew hyung le gustaron los dulces? —pregunto el chiquillo, ignorando completamente el comentario de Jonghyun, quien al ver esto lo hizo a un lado de un brusco empujón.

—¿Cómo reacciono Key…? —pregunto ahora con un tono serio.

—La verdad es chicos, que no me dio tiempo ni de ver reacciones ni de escuchar lo que dijeron pero más les vale estar calmados cuando termine la sesión porque los cinco iremos a comer pizza y después a perdernos por algún local de videojuegos —dijo riendo distraídamente después de recoger sus libros sin mucho interés, bajo la seria mirada de un Jaejoong que subrayo la primer palabra que había sobre la lista de su agenda, bueno las dos primeras siendo la segunda la que más se repetía.

Pasivamente **torpe**.

—¡Minho hasta que te dignas a aparecer! Tienes suerte de que aun no llegue el fotógrafo. Anda a cambiarte. —ordeno la que sin duda era su representante.

—Lo siento mucho noona… —dijo haciendo varias reverencias apresuradas de forma educada.

—Ok, ok, es imposible enojarse contigo, pero apresúrate ya —dijo sonriente pellizcándole un brazo, obligándolo a asentir avergonzado.

—Entonces —dijo el pequeño Taemin —. Eso quiere decir que ¿tendremos una cita? —concluyo pasmado, con un Jonghyun nervioso a su lado.

Minho simplemente asintió con aire risueño.

Ambos gritaron al mismo tiempo haciendo brincar al moreno y bueno a todos los presentes.

—Voy a cambiarme… —informo alejándose a los vestidores caminando **torpemente** , gracias al montón de cosas que traía consigo en esos momentos.

Jaejoong dejo de sonreír cuando su teléfono celular comenzó a vibrar.

—¿Hola? —contesto dulcemente.

—Hola boo ¿Ya  elegiste a alguien?

—Nop, pero ya tengo un prospecto solo que aún no lo veo tomarse ninguna foto ¿Changmin acepto? —pregunto ansioso.

—Sí bajo ciertas condiciones, pero creo que en orden de importancia es que él quiere aprobar a quien tu escojas ¿Me explico? ¡Ah sí! Y ya sabes que él no posa desnudo, ni siquiera sin camisa, supongo que podremos encontrar a alguien si surge la situación ¿no?

—Típico de ese maníaco, pero no es realmente un problema, cuando no se da cuenta le toman fotos sin camisa entonces no importa mucho… —finalizo jugueteando con su pluma.

—Bien solo espera un poco, me estoy estacionando, aún tengo que hacer esa sesión para la promoción de un videojuego —un largo suspiro se escucho del otro lado y Jaejoong sonrió comprensivo.

—Está bien un beso~

Y corto la comunicación, observando a varios modelos comenzar a retirarse, viendo unos minutos después a Changmin y Yunho ingresar al estudio.  El primero se venía acomodando unos lentes oscuros refunfuñando entre dientes lo que parecían ser maldiciones, justo como lo hacía Yunho.

—Hola boo y tú siéntate junto a él —ordeno el fotógrafo retirándose el saco al mismo tiempo que Changmin alzaba las manos en son de paz yéndose a sentar junto a Jaejoong.

—Hola hyung y ¿A quién escogiste?

—Aún no lo veo trabajar, pero me agrado —respondió anotando un par de cosas en su libreta mirando a Yunho platicar con los iluminadores, dando indicaciones varias a los asistentes esperando que las maquillistas dejaran de retocar a Taemin y Jonghyun.

Minho abrió sorpresivamente la puerta del vestidor, siendo abordado rápidamente por estilistas y maquillistas quienes en menos de 5 minutos lo tenían completamente arreglado, incluso tenía un complicado garabato que empezaba en el pecho y terminaba sobre el ombligo.

—Perfecto, toma los abanicos Yunho shii  ya está trabajando con Taemin.

—Muchas gracias —dijo a los trabajadores levantándose con cuidado para no dañar las vestimentas que consistían de un chaleco con cuello abierto y amplio de color azul marino repleto de cadenas, unos ajustados shorts a las caderas que llegaban a medio muslo y que tenían añadido un pedazo de tela solo en la pierna derecha que cubría una de las botas negras que pesaban como medio kilo, sin mencionar los incómodos guantes y los accesorios que no eran más que un par de abanicos y pulseras sujetadas por toda la extensión de sus brazos, si no necesitara el dinero, tal vez su vida sería menos ridícula y problemática, estúpido trabajo de medio tiempo, ni que fuera tan fotogénico como Taemin.

Avanzo nervioso hacia donde Jonghyun esperaba su turno, nunca se acostumbraría a utilizar ese tipo de prendas. Cuando hizo acto de presencia capturo la completa atención de Jaejoong y de forma inconsciente la de Changmin, quien se detuvo en observar más de la cuenta aquellas partes del cuerpo que le parecieron atractivas, como la blancura del abdomen y la firmeza de esas piernas, recorriendo los muslos que resaltaban demasiado gracias al tono de esos ajustados pantaloncitos, si no estaba mal ese era el vestuario de un famoso juego infantil, del cual sinceramente ahora no recordaba el nombre y que después de ver a los modelos más bien parecía solo para adolescentes y adultos, o sea el definitivamente lo compraría, rio sobre sus extrañas divagaciones y se acomodo los lentes mirando de reojo aún esas piernas que se le antojaron tocar.

Jaejoong sonrió cuando vio a Minho, pero amplió aún más su mueca alegre cuando descubrió que Changmin se había detenido más de  lo necesario en observar al chico, subrayando las últimas palabras que quedaban en su lista: suave, sensual, tímido y elegante.

 

—Muy bien Taemin, una sonrisa peligrosa, muéstranos el logo y terminamos, Buen trabajo —finalizó Jung revisando su cámara.

—¡Yay! Gracias Yunho shii, ¡¡¡MINHO TE AMO!!! —grito de repente mientras corría hacia él con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

—¡Ni siquiera te atrevas!

Lo freno el nombrado con una expresión aburrida reteniéndolo de la cabeza con su mano derecha manteniendo como 30 centímetros de apreciado espacio personal entre ellos.

—¿No se supone que tu primer beso es para Onew ah? —inquirió obligando a Taemin a detener sus infructuosos intentos de acercarse a él y por ende arruinarle la ropa y el tatuaje, entre más rápido termine todo eso mejor.

—Aún así eres súper mega genial de mediador, no sé cómo no tienes novia —pregunto recibiendo de Minho una mueca aterrada y graciosa.

—Ya no empieces —dijo revoloteándole el cabello, pasó por su lado hasta acercarse al amplio fondo blanco en donde antes hubiese estado posando Tae.

—Buenas tardes Yunho shii —saludo cortésmente haciendo una pequeña reverencia, esperando indicaciones.

—Hola Minho, no te veo desde “Change” ¿cómo te ha ido? —pregunto distraídamente ajustando los lentes de su cámara, mientras Changmin se acomodaba para poder apreciar mejor el trabajo de Minho, recordaba que los comentarios para esa sesión habían sido favorables gracias aún novato que había participado en ellas, no podía recordar el nombre de Minho, así que suponía era él, se quito los lentes e irremediablemente sus ojos volvieron a bordear el contorno de esas torneadas y largas piernas, suspiro, vaya cosa. Jaejoong sonrió y lo codeo desviando el rostro con una sonrisa emocionada y acusadora.

—Bien gracias, no puedo quejarme, la universidad es difícil pero no es tan malo como vestir así… —comento riendo.

—Pues te queda bien, aunque esas botas lucen incomodas.

—Son solo pesadas —suspiro e intento relajarse ladeando un poco el rostro con una expresión gatuna que se robo una sonrisa de Jaejoong y Changmin así como un flash inesperado de Yunho.

—Eso es cruel Minho, pero ahora intentaremos unas cuantas poses libres y después algunas cuantas más en las que el logotipo del videojuego resalte —pidió Yunho.

—Muy bien…—respondió Minho sumiéndose en una habitación en blanco en la que solo estaba él, abrió los abanicos con un movimiento delicado, ganándose unos cuantos flashes por eso. Llevo ahora los abanicos a la altura del pecho donde se encontraba ese extraño garabato. Cerró los ojos y más flashes se escucharon a su alrededor. Se acuclillo y sonrió, colocando su rostro sobre una de sus manos después de apoyarla sobre una de sus rodillas, mientras uno de los abanicos se posaba sobre su hombro izquierdo con distracción y una mirada poderosa surgía como acompañante. La siguiente toma fue en la misma posición con el rostro ladeado, mirando hacia la nada y el otro abanico abierto ocultando parte del mismo. Volvió a levantarse siendo consciente de la mirada intimidante de Taemin como si estuviera aguantándose la risa, maldito engendro todo eso era culpa suya para empezar.

Sujeto el chaleco con los abanicos en las manos y sonrió deslumbrante, como diciéndole a Taemin “muérete”, ladeo un poco su cuerpo e hizo lo mismo con una de sus piernas mostrando las botas, no es necesario resaltar a donde es que viajo, otra vez,   la mirada de Changmin. Unas cuantas capturas más y llegaron a la última…

Son las manos ligeramente abiertas, uno de los abanicos sobre la cinturilla del short donde estaba el nombre del patrocinador, como insinuando bajar la prenda, se inclino un poco sobre su pierna izquierda recargando todo su peso en ella. Su mano derecha quedo flexionada hacia arriba con el abanico abierto sobre su cabeza, esa acción logro que el chaleco se alzara mostrando el extraño símbolo sobre el ombligo, encendieron unas luces más y Yunho termino de tomar las fotos con una sonrisa.

—Muy bien Minho hoy lo hiciste perfecto —comento el fotógrafo sacando a Choi de su nube.

—Muchas gracias Yunho shii —murmuro apenado por esa última pose.

—Yunho hyung…—llamo Tae impertinente—. ¿Crees qué si pegamos esa última foto en el campus de la Uni se consiga una novia o un novio sexy? —pregunto Taemin curioso recibiendo un coscorrón por parte de Minho, lo que más quería era pasar desapercibido, pero su joven amigo al parecer no entendía eso.

—Yo creo… que si hacen eso solo conseguirán que algún pervertido lo viole…

—O al menos lo intenten… —corrigió Jaejoong lo dicho por Changmin sonriendo bastante complacido con el trabajo realizado por Minho, era una persona inocente y animosa y además tenía ese lado sensual del cual al parecer no era muy consciente, pues esa última pose que Yunho le pidió lo hizo sonrojarse ingenuamente, situación que a Jaejoong le fascino. ¡Su photobook sería tan genial!

—Oye Minho ¿Ese no es acaso Changmin sunbaenim…? —pregunto Taemin en medio de su histeria silenciosa, haciendo que al fin el escritor riera para después levantarse y acercarse a ellos, mientras Jonghyun discutía acaloradamente con una maquillista sobre el “exceso”, demasiado ajeno a lo que ocurría con sus amigos.

—Mucho gusto yo soy Kim Jaejoong — se presento el de ojos oscuros y felinos estrechando las manos de ambos adolescentes.

—U-un gusto… —dijo Minho al reaccionar, haciendo una reverencia hacia el mayor, por alguna razón el nombre le parecía familiar.

—Si te soy realmente sincero me ha gustado mucho tu desempeño Minho… y me gustaría proponerte un proyecto en el que me parece eres el indicado para participar con respecto a uno de mis próximos libros —finalizó riendo al verlo elevar las cejas en una mueca reveladora.

—¡Crimson Kiss! —respondió golpeando su puño al ubicar a tan famoso escritor, aunque ni siquiera sabía de que se trataban sus libros—. Mi madre adora las adaptaciones televisivas de sus novelas… —Comento, rascándose la nuca con vergüenza después de recaer en lo que había dicho.

 _Eso sonó tan inteligente…_ pensó forzando una sonrisa mientras se pateaba mentalmente, tampoco había visto esas series.

Jaejoong escondió la sonrisa que le surco el rostro con el dorso de su mano, sin tener la intención claro de avergonzar a Minho, cada minuto que pasaba le caía mejor.

—Muchas gracias, pero dime ¿te gustaría colaborar en el proyecto? —volvió a indagar algo ansioso e ilusionado.

—¿Yo…? —respondió con aturdimiento, mientras a su lado Taemin rodaba los ojos.

—Sí, sí quiere… —contesto el menor, aceptando por él, apresurándose en tomar la mano de Jaejoong sonriendo con cortesía, como cerrando el trato.

—¿Qué…? Taemin espera…yo no…

—Hyung ya cállate ahora estamos a mano —respondió infantil.

—Pero… —intento replicar de nuevo el aludido.

—Jaeboo no te arrepentirás. Minho es muy responsable y ahora que lo pienso creo que es perfecto para interpretar a Michael —dijo Yunho llegando hasta el pelinegro de piernas bonitas desordenándole el cabello.

—Ah~ Yunie esto es muy bueno. ¡Changmin el me gusta! ¡Quiero que el Photobook lo hagas con él! —grito el escritor con una actitud demasiado infantil, jalando a Minho de nuevo hasta donde había estado antes, mientras Yunho reía de Jaejoong suavemente.

Changmin entonces se retiro los lentes y se puso en pie caminando hacia el menor, al mismo tiempo que Taemin y Jaejoong corrieron hasta posicionarse tras Yunho para poder observar mejor.

Minho se intimido cuando esos ojos comenzaron a recorrerlo de los pies a la cabeza, comenzando a juguetear nervioso con sus manos, esas que Changmin noto demasiado delgadas y pálidas, parecían demasiado frágiles y finalmente solo pudo pensar que eran verdaderamente delicadas y pequeñas comparándolas con las suyas.

Minho retrocedió un poco y es que era imposible no moverse, Changmin era él sunbae del que todo el mundo hablaba maravillas y al que solo en contadas ocasiones había podido divisar a lo lejos, tenerlo observándote con tanta seriedad era sofocante y extrañamente satisfactorio.

Changmin giro un par de veces a su alrededor fingiendo evaluarlo, pero solo seguía mirándole las piernas, aguantándose las ganas de reír por tan adorable reacción a su escrutinio.

—¿Te importa si intento algo? —pregunto con una voz que produjo un sobresalto interno en Minho, colocándose a su lado, obligándolo de esta manera a elevar la mirada, regalándole una sonrisa que lo hizo cohibirse aún más.

—No… —respondió suave, mientras Jaejoong no podía estar más feliz.

—Muy bien…

Changmin se inclino un poco y paso una de sus manos por atrás de Minho agachándose lo suficiente para abrazar sus muslos, escuchando un gritito sorprendido cuando lo levanto con facilidad, provocando que reaccionara sujetándose a sus hombros.

Taemin grito, espantando a Yunho, mientras Jaejoong manoteaba histérico sobre su brazo, para que les tomara una foto.

—Yunieeeeeeeeee~ —gimoteo emocionado.

 El moreno en cambio rodo los ojos tomando varias fotos de distintos ángulos  y con varios acercamientos.

Las miradas de esos dos se quedaronn prendadas los segundos más largos de sus vidas, reaccionando finalmente cuando las no pocas personas que estaban ahí comenzaron a silbar y murmurar cosas vergonzosas.

—Lo siento —dijo después de bajarlo, rebuscando en la bolsa de su camisa con una expresión risueña.

—No importa… —respondió Minho muy bajito.

—¡Ven aquí, sonríe! —insto Changmin pasándole el brazo por los hombros con celular en mano y una gran sonrisa en los labios, un nuevo y sorpresivo flash lo capturo junto a un sonriente Changmin y al darse cuenta se aparto aceleradamente con esa sonrisa tímida que no había dejado su rostro desde hacía un buen rato y que Changmin había inmortalizado.

—A mi me parece que ya tienen la foto de mi primer escándalo… —bromeo Changmin guardando su celular al acercarse a Jung para mirar esa última foto que les había tomado, sonriendo complacido al observarla, ya podía imaginar  los titulares…

***

Sentado frente a Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong y Shim Changmin, escuchaba lo que el segundo le explicaba con tanto ahincó y emoción, a su lado estaba su representante por llamarla de algún modo, quien leía apabullantemente un pequeño adelanto de lo que sería el libro y quien además lo hubiera obligado a aceptar incluso si no le pagaban. Justo en medio de la explicación vio a Taemin y a Jonghyun salir bien arreglados de los probadores y entonces  se acordó y reviso presuroso la hora en su teléfono celular, demasiado tarde quizás pues sus compañeros de la universidad estaban justo en la puerta, sonriendo y saludando a Jonghyun y Taemin, el par de tarados que se habían quedado pasmados con unas sonrisas por demás escalofriantes sin saber qué hacer.

—Jaejoong shii todo lo que usted crea que puedo hacer esta bien para mí y puede hablarlo con noona, pero ahora solo necesito 5 minutos antes de que esos dos terminen ahogándose en su propia saliva ¿puedo? —pregunto nervioso estrujando con fuerza la tela de esos pantaloncitos.

—No seas grosero Minho que puede ser más importante.

Para empezar el ni quería ser modelo, pero contrario a lo que pensó miro como un cachorro apaleado a Jaejoong y este rio asintiendo imperceptiblemente con gesto dulce.

—No hay problema señorita serán solo 5 minutos ¿verdad? —cuestiono encantador idiotizando a la representante. Yunho bufo internamente, cuando él conoció a Jaejoong no hubiera imaginado que realmente su personalidad fuera “así”.

—Entonces anda corazón no tardes… —dijo la noona suspirando audiblemente mientras los otros dos hacían discretas muecas asqueadas hacia la chica y Jaejoong seguía con la mirada a Minho acordándose de la conversación que había tenido con Taemin y Jonghyun, “que dulzura…” pensó volviendo a reír al verlo llegar nervioso hasta sus amigos.

—Sí no comienzan a respirar no los dejo salir… —susurro Minho tronando los dedos frente el rostro de ese par, recibiendo alguno que otro vistazo por parte de Shim, quien lo siguió hasta que llego a la puerta dirigiéndose a otros dos sujetos.

—Hola chicos, lo lamento mucho pero no podre acompañarlos… me ha surgido algo importante… —siseo sin mucha convicción a Onew y key.

—Supongo que está bien de igual forma ibas a huir cuando se presentara la oportunidad —respondió Jinki encogiéndose de hombros sin problemas.

—¡Minho vestido así la verdad impresionas! —dijo Key repasándolo de arriba abajo.

—¿he? Sí gracias creo, pero ¿adivinen? Shim Changmin es el asunto importante —dijo sonriente, acordándose y corriendo de nuevo hacia los otros dos  jalándolos de las manos hacia la salida.

—¿Es cierto? —pregunto Key a Jonghyun al tenerlo enfrente.

—¿Qué…?

—¿¡¡QUE MINHO TRABAJARA CON EL CUERAZO SARCASTICO DE SHIM CHANGMIN!!? —grito emocionado como la diva que era.

—Shhh ¡¡Cállate Key!!

Minho le tapo la boca, sintiéndose de repente el centro de atención ya que todo mundo escucho el berrido del castaño.

—Sí es cierto, hyung esta al fondo —indico Taemin parándose junto a Onew sonriéndole de forma adorable.

—¿En serio? —pregunto sobre excitado asomando la cabezota para ver mejor, encontrándose a un Changmin sentado en un rincón, con varias personas a su alrededor al parecer riéndose de él.

—¡Oops! Creo que me escucho —jadeo apenado.

—Con ese alarido ¿Quién no? Vámonos antes de que le arruines el trabajo a Minho —ordeno Jonghyung tomándolo del brazo con algo de brusquedad.

—Nos vemos Minho, mucha suerte.

Onew tomó al pequeño Taemin de la mano con algo de cautela y este sonrió mirando a Minho emocionado y aterrado.

—¡Oh espera! —chilló Key regresando sobre sus pies acercándose a Minho.

—¿Y ahora…? ¡¡ahhhh!!

Minho grito cuando Key lo giro y le dedico un escandaloso apretón en el trasero.

—Lo siento Minho necesitaba saber sí eran reales… —explicó sonriendo como intentando restarle importancia al asunto ganándose un pudoroso empujón por parte del aludido y varios tipos de miradas, sus amigos negaron con reprobación, el Yunjae sintió pena ajena y Changmin se carcajeaba abiertamente de Minho.

—¡Hey Changmin shii! ¡Son de verdad! ¿Le importaría dejar a Minho comprobar si las suyas también lo son? —grito riéndose como una loca agitando su mano para que Changmin lo viera.

—¡¡Dios mío key, lárgate ya!!

Minho furioso y sonrojado le arrojó una de las botas que se había quitado con premura y que solo vio estamparse contra la puerta que se cerró justo a tiempo.

—¡Pero qué enfermo! —murmuro acercándose a levantar su bota, regresando todo cohibido hasta donde se encontraba Jaejoong.

—Lo siento…—dijo apenado sentándose con cuidado sin colocarse la bota.

—No hay problema, por cierto las mías son reales, cuando quieras te dejo tocarlas.

Le hizo saber Changmin con una mirada pervertida adornando su rostro, riéndose con soltura de la expresión atormentada que había puesto el menor tras su pequeña broma.

—¡¡No lo asustes antes de que firme el contrato!! —reprendió Jaejoong jalándole las mejillas, recibiendo a cambio el puchero más tierno que Minho había visto nunca y que lo hizo reír por lo bajo.

—¡Hey no te rías! ¡Qué vas a ser el único blanco de mis futuras perversiones! —amenazo con seriedad para botarse de la risa segundos después al ver que al chico se le había ido hasta el aire.

—Por favor ignóralo — aconsejo Yunho riendo.

—¿Y bien te gustaría participar? —inquirió Jaejoong ilusionado, mientras Minho se llevaba una mano a la nuca avergonzado.

—Yo… me siento muy honrado Jaejoong shii, pero apuesto que hay alguien más apto para trabajar con Changmin shii, solo hago esto como un empleo de medio tiempo y no creo ser capaz de llevar a cabo un proyecto como el suyo, es decir, ¿Y sí después no le gusta mi desempeño? Nunca he hecho algo como esto y siendo realmente sincero con usted y conmigo mismo ni siquiera me gusta vestirme…así… —dijo señalándose así mismo con la cara roja.

—Te subestimas demasiado, creo que harías un buen trabajo, Yunho es el mejor fotógrafo que conozco y las fotografías serían muy bien cuidadas sí es eso lo que te preocupa y bueno Jae puede ser demasiado persuasivo, además habrá buena comida y te pagaran bien —comento Changmin con diversión tras decir lo último mostrando así su interés indirecto en el muchacho y convenciéndolo solo con mirarlo a los ojos, Minho le sonrió y asintió casi imperceptiblemente sumamente nervioso, porque sí él lo decía ¿todo estaría bien no?

—Además corazón sería imbécil si te dejo rechazar esta oferta —comento su noona extendiéndole la mano a Jaejoong con una sonrisa profesional, como ya había babeado parte del libro.

—Pueden empezar a trabajar cuando gusten, sí es que mañana pueden hacernos llegar el contrato.

Jaejoong casi se pone a llorar de alegría y viéndolo así Yunho se apresuro en hablar por él.

—Gracias por su cooperación señorita esperamos que el proyecto empiece a tomar forma la próxima semana y muchas gracias a ti Minho confío en que lo harás lo mejor que puedas.

—uhum gracias por confiar en mí, intentare no defraudarlos.

—No te preocupes Minho se que lo harás bien.

Jaejoong ofreció su mano con una sonrisa y una mirada mucho más intensa que las anteriores, como si estuviera sellando su destino y supiera algo que él no.

—Por cierto mañana por la mañana traeré los libros para que te familiarices con la historia y aquí tienes mi numero por si te van surgiendo dudas ¿Te parece?

—Muchas gracias de nuevo.

En esaa ocasión se puso en pie e hizo una muy pronunciada reverencia.

—Hasta luego Jaejoong shii y  ahora si no le molesta voy a cambiarme, con permiso—dijo hacia todos los presentes retirándose a paso lento con la tarjeta de Jaejoong una mano y la bota y los abanicos en otra.

—Jae tengo que trabajar en estas últimas fotografías, nos vemos más tarde en casa ¿sí?

—Claro Yunie —dijo dándole un besito tierno pasmando a la representante de Minho—. Vamos Changmin necesito aclararte varios puntos ¡¡y por dios deja de mirarle el trasero!! Son solo esos pantaloncitos…

—¿Tú crees? —inquirió torciendo los labios incrédulo.

—Estoy seguro —dijo rodando los ojos.

—Pues entonces tienes que hacer que se ponga un par de modelitos similares de nuevo, digo para comprobar.

—Tú y tus fetiches —riño sujetando su rostro obligándolo así que lo mirara a los ojos—. Supongo que inconscientemente me base en tu personalidad para crear a Demian…

—Es que soy irresistible —dijo caminando a su lado dirigiendo una última y fugaz mirada a Minho antes de que se metiera a los vestidores, que no paso desapercibida para Jaejoong y que lo hizo reír internamente, Changmin estaba actuando demasiado inadecuadamente según esos principios que les explicaba a cada rato y por dios que el ayudaría a que así siguiera siendo, ese chico era una monada.

***

Estaba sentado en una de las mesas de la cafetería de la Universidad tomándose un café con una rosquilla en su mano izquierda, todavía no se decidía a morderla ya que no podía despegar su vista de uno de los libros que Jaejoong le había regalado hasta que…

—¡¡Minho tienes que ver esta revista!!

Y el alarido de Key lo hizo botar su dona por algún lugar desconocido, conteniéndose lo suficiente para no aventarle el libro en toda la cara.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿¡Qué quiero!? ¿¡¡QUÉ QUÉ QUIERO!!? ¡SALISTE EN PORTADA!

Berreo con todo el poder de su diafragma estampándole la revista de la que hablaba como calcomanía en el rostro, esa en la que el salía siendo cargado por un Changmin bastante divertido, con una sonrisa cómoda y risueña en su expresión y eso solo significaba por el titular que…

—Minho shii ¿es cierto?

Se acerco una chica a la que él no conocía.

—¿En verdad estás saliendo con Changmin oppa?

—¿Eh…?

Fue lo único que dejo escapar de sus labios mirando a todas esas personas empezar a amontonarse a su alrededor, siendo arrastrado velozmente por Key hasta la biblioteca debajo del escritorio de Onew quien intentaba leer en medio de una súbita resignación, mientras la diva le explicaba la temática del libro que si bien era hetero tenía muchísimo material homo erótico para explotar y Jaejoong shii iba a basar el último libro de la saga justamente en ese tema y la relación de Michael y Demian que son usualmente personajes secundarios con ciertas tendencias explosivas y llamativas entre ellos para las lectoras.

—Y esto apenas comienza… —hablo Jinki con tono cansado.

***

—Sí que causo revuelo la noticia ¿no crees?

—¿Qué esperabas? Las personas siempre se vuelven locas con este tipo de temas.

Yunho se coloco a su lado para poder mirar por la ventana a ese montón de chicas con pancartas y carteles, a pesar de que el anuncio fue hace unas semanas la euforia no había bajado y parecía aumentar con el pasar de los días, porque Jaejoong era demasiado extremista y se había encargado de que la ropa más representativa apareciera en diversas revistas de moda, sin mencionar que la habían confeccionado los mejores diseñadores que él conocía y bien valía la pena gastar la exorbitante cantidad de dinero que Jaejoong se estaba gastando en ese libro.

La puerta fue abierta intempestivamente y ambos giraron para ver a Minho desplomarse una vez dentro, con la respiración alterada y una expresión de circunstancias total, casi parecía a punto de un colapso y en medio de su confusión busco algo con la mirada hasta que se topo con Changmin, se levanto y con la misma expresión de antes acomodo frente a él y Yunho una mesa plegable que estaba cerca y vacio todo el contenido de su mochila sobre ella con un impecable movimiento.

Cartas y papeles coloridos y rosados se regaron en la mesa bajo las curiosas miradas de ambos hombres.

—Son de fans de mi universidad, disfrútalas hyung… —dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se desplomo en la silla más cercana que encontró, sacando de otro compartimiento de su mochila otro de los libros que Jaejoong le obsequio.

Los mayores se obligaron simplemente sonreír mientras curiosos y luego comenzaron a revisar el montón de cursis papelitos, hasta que rato después un Jaejoong demasiado alegre apareció viendo extrañado a todo el mundo.

—Minho hola ¿Hace mucho que llegaste?

—eh… buenas tardes Jaejoong shii, hace como 30 minutos y si me lo permite sus libros son increíbles —dijo una vez en pie riendo torpe.

—¿De veras? Muchas gracias pensé que tal vez no te gustarían, por cierto ¿qué tienen esos dos? Les dije que apenas llegaras te mandaran conmigo, ya están listas algunas de las prendas que usaras para el photobook, quiero que te las pruebes en lo que llega el vestuario más importante, se están demorando en hacerlo pero bien valdrá la pena el esfuerzo.

—¿En serio? Que impresionante, tiene una imaginación envidiable —murmuro avergonzando al escritor quien saco la lengua juguetón—. Bueno y ellos revisan unas cuantas cartas que las chicas de mi universidad querían que le entregara a Changmin shi.

Jaejoong se rió comprensivamente

—Apuesto que el único lugar seguro después del anuncio es el baño.

—De hecho después de qué Key me explicara la temática del Photobook ha resultado un tanto incomodo recibir una cuarta parte de las tarjetas precisamente en ese lugar… —gimió avergonzado sobándose la frente.

—Oh, cuanto lo siento, debí explicarte ese punto desde el inicio, aunque en este momento creo que ya lo entendiste —dijo Jaejoong burlón palmeándole la cabeza.

***

—¿¡Donde está!?

Changmin se acerco gritando hasta las estilistas que habían estado conversando amenamente fuera de los vestidores.

—Changmin shii ¿A quién se refiere?

—¿Cómo qué a quién? A ese universitario ingenuo que me trajo todas esas perversiones… —murmuro medio histérico acercándose más a los vestidores, con Yunho tras el muriendo de risa.

—Primero lo obligare a disculparse y responder personalmente a esas vulgaridades y después…—siseo aterrador, continuando su letanía inentendible acercándose al probador que le indico una chica a la que había mirado como si fuera un enfermo mental. Estuvo a punto de tirar la puerta cuando está se abrió con calma frente a su nariz y al verlo toda su molestia se evaporo mientras no pudo hacer otra cosa que observarlo pelearse con unas extrañas cuerdas que necesitaban ser cortadas con urgencia de la manga derecha de su camisa.

—Ah hyung ¿Se te ofrece algo? —dijo al levantar la mirada y descubrirse observado.

—Esta ropa me hace sentir tan delicado —hablo para sí haciendo pucheros, rompiendo esas molestas tiras al fin.

—Tienes razón la verdad es que sí luces delicado, pero creo que te sienta bien —dijo Changmin tomándole una foto inesperadamente, para después mirarlo a él y su celular un par de veces con una mano sobre el mentón.

—Gracias… sí gracias.

Paso por su lado llevándose una mano al rostro después de su impecable muestra de elocuencia murmurando unas cuantas palabras de reprimenda para sí mismo.

—¡Ese traje luce genial en ti! ¡Qué adorable! ¿No es verdad yunie?—Le dijo Jaejoong al verlo

—Sí, sí, muy bien —dijo Yunho comenzando a reírse con más fuerza.

Y como si fuera el trabajo de Jaejoong este apareció para comenar a ajustarle un poco la ropa hasta que estuvo satisfecho y entonces el mismo le tomo una foto con la cámara de su amorcito.

—¡Yay el que sigue! —apremio sonriente empujándolo de nuevo al vestidor.

—Changmin tú ropa llega mañana si quieres puedes irte.

—Qué amable —dijo sarcástico—. Pero aquí estoy bien tengo curiosidad —murmuro jalando una silla para ponerse cómodo

—Bueno como quieras, ¿Yunie qué te pasa?

—jajaja Nada boo… nada.

—Como quieras —objeto rodando los ojos y varios minutos después el menor salió de nuevo  pero directamente  hacia un espejo, llamando la atención de los presentes.

—¡Lo sabía esto no va conmigo!

Se quito las peludas orejitas de conejo y camino con una sonrisa hasta Changmin, colocándoselas con cuidado. El aludido en cambio ni se inmuto porque estaba más entretenido tomándole fotos a Minho y su conjunto deportivo y modificado de conejo, sin mencionar que estaba comiéndose un plátano y el no se distraía, mucho, cuando comía.

—Sip, a ti te van mejor hyung —rió como si hubiera hecho una travesura mientras Jaejoong seguía metido en su papel de fotógrafo por un día, haciendo reír a Yunho, porque conocía esa maldita vena yaoista de colegiala hormonal que había adquirido con los años.

—Hyung ¿Por qué Changmin no es el conejo y yo una rana o algo verde…? —opino sin mayor convicción girando a verlo.

—Ambos serán conejos, aunque viéndolo bien Changmin podría ser un mono… —acoto arrugando la nariz y bajando la cámara decepcionado.

—¡Oye! —grito y jalo a Minho de la cola que sobresalía del pantalón blanco que traía puesto, mientras desde el ángulo del YunJae y desde la perspectiva de los que leyeron lo anterior eso fue una insensata metida de mano.

—Hyung deja de jalarla… —rió como tonto con un rin tintín ingenuo mirándolo divertido.

—Lo siento solo quería saber si era suavecita.

A Jaejoong la mandíbula se le fue al suelo y gracias al cielo que Yunho se había levantado a tomar su cámara cuando vio el extraño jueguito de esos dos sino otra cosa hubiera sucedido. Jaejoong no dijo palabra alguna y empujo al menor de nuevo al vestidor colocándole las orejas antes de entrar al cubículo.

Los siguientes trajes se los probo sin contratiempos, Jaejoong le tomo unas cuantas fotos más bajo la estricta y cercana supervisión de Yunho, sus favoritas eran en las que  ambos estaban jugando. Parecían no notarlo pero había bastante química entre ellos y era tan simple que parecía normal, a pesar de no llevar conviviendo más de tres semanas.

Después de atiborrarse de comida y reírse de algunos cuantos trajes más Changmin y Minho se retiraron casi al mismo tiempo, con el aviso de Jaejoong de que lo llamarían en un par de días apenas Changmin se probara la ropa y los escenarios estuvieran listos y confirmados para su utilización, para después reírse con Yunho cuando este le mostro las indeseadas e indecorosas propuestas que Changmin había recibido de sus fans.

***

A penas estaba llegando a tiempo al estudio, el llamado se había demorado más de lo esperado por unos cuantos compromisos que Changmin había tenido que realizar para una marca de ropa deportiva y él con sus estudios se había olvidado de sus responsabilidades, así que llego corriendo como siempre abriendo la puerta demasiado ruidosamente, parándose confundido y desorientado ¿Era ese el estudio?

Rosas…

Montones y montones de rosas conformaban la decoración del estudio, asistentes se movían de un lado para otro con telas oscuras y más rosas sobre las cuales se iban a tomar las fotos o eso suponía y esquivo a dos sujetos extraños cuando entraron con una aparentemente muy vieja silla de madera.

—Deberías ver tu cara en este momento —susurraron a sus espaldas haciéndolo girar, topándose primero con un brillante flash y después con la sonrisa petulante de Changmin hyung.

—Hola hyung.

Fue lo único que atino a decir después de sentir la vergüenza apoderarse de su rostro y su sonrisa, Changmin se veía tan increíble, lucía un traje muy elegante y fino, camisa oscura y un saco ajustado a su cuerpo bordeando todos los contornos, como lo hacían los pantalones negros, mientras los lustrosos zapatos reflectaban cualquier haz de luz que chocaba con ellos, parecía un aristócrata sacado de las recónditas profundidades de una novela, con razón era tan famoso.

—¡Minho, Minho, Minho ven acá!

Jaejoong lo llamo desde el otro extremo a fuera de los vestidores.

—Está emocionado ¿no? —pregunto ladeando el rostro asintiendo hacia el pelinegro.

—No sabes cuánto, ni siquiera quiso mostrarme tu súper traje especialmente confeccionado con encaje… —finalizo Shim pasándole su teléfono a una chica bajita que estaba cerca dándole un par de indicaciones que Minho no escucho por estar tan abstraído pensando en su propia ropa.

—¿Encaje…? —pregunto asustado y Changmin se rió de su expresión.

—Sí, encaje así que apúrate o  le provocaras un infarto a Jaejoong por culpa de la espera.

Le dio una torpe palmadita en la cabeza cuando le arrebato su mochila e hizo que varias coordinadoras lo arrastraran hasta donde un extasiado Jaejoong lo esperaba.

Ese día empezaría a trabajar seriamente y rodeado de tan opulento ambiente estaba muriéndose de nervios ¿Y si no lo hacía bien? ¿Cómo se disculparía?

Respiro profundamente un par de veces y se miró en el espejo no muy convencido de cómo es que lucía, botas de piel oscuras hasta debajo de las rodillas como gamuzadas y amarradas con delgados listones vino que formaban un moñito discreto, unos pantalones ajustados que le llegaban por sobre las rodillas oscuros que medio se cubrían por la camisa ajustadísima que se ceñía a las caderas  para que los holanes y pliegues cayeran a su alrededor como si fuera el principio de la falda de un vestido, la camisa negra no tenía mangas y el cuello era alto, solo la parte que cubría sus hombros y una parte muy pequeña de su pecho era de encaje y asemejaba el corte de un escote que solo había visto en vestidos, ahí reposaba un amplio y estéticamente bello moño, el cuello de la camisa se alzaba con holanes similares a los que caían sobre sus caderas y usaba guantes negros por arriba del codo, todos los detalles eran de color vino para crear contraste y sin estar muy seguro aún de lo que pasaría abrió la puerta del vestidor.

***

Todo el traqueteo reciente provocado por los trabajadores ceso cuando Minho salió del vestidor haciendo resonar el ligero tacón de las botas mientras se iba alisándose los pantalones.

—¡OH POR DIOS!

Ese fue Jaejoong quien en medio de su euforia le clavo las uñas a Yunho en los hombros se suponía que lo había estado abrazando.

A su lado Changmin silbo complacido cruzando los brazos.

—Te sigues viendo delicado —acoto mordiendo un rollito de sushi.

—Me sigo sintiendo delicado hyung —refuto al llegar a su altura y arrebatarle el pescado crudo terminándoselo de una mordida, volviéndose un poco esperando la reacción de Jaejoong.

Changmin entonces lo miro, de forma larga e intensa, aprecio cada uno de los detalles, cada una de las curvas, cada pequeña arruga que había en la ropa producida por el movimiento de su cuerpo y que lo hizo reír algo bobamente, al descubrir que le gustaba más de lo que hubiera podido esperar.

—¡Maquillaje! —llamó Yunho y dos chicas y el peinador lo arrastraron a la silla más cercana que por suerte estaba cerca de la mesa de comida donde delinearon y colocaron sombra negra acentuando la hermosura de sus ojos, el estilista humedeció y esponjo su cabello y cubrió uno de sus ojos con un largo mechón dándole un aire misterioso y al final le coloco un sombrero repleto de plumas y rosas negras de terciopelo, el accesorio era de un tono entre el vino y el café y finalizaron rociándolo de spray y laca con brillos en brazos y piernas.

—¡Puah! Esto es demasiado —gimoteo Minho sacudiendo sus manos histéricamente para alejar el aroma de los aerosoles de su cara.

—Debes estar conforme, si ya leíste el libro entonces debes sentirte identificado con Michael —dijo Changmin arrebatándole el bollo con crema que estaba a punto de tomar de la mesa.

—Y tú eres tan similar a Demian a veces que no sé cómo te soportas —contraataco quitándole la mitad que quedaba del bollo. Changmin rió y se mordió los labios.

—Y aun así Michael se enamora de Demian y quiere que se lo lleve al apasionado y lujurioso mundo al que pertenece —inclino la cabeza y con los dientes tomo ese último trocito de pan de entre los dedos del menor, intentando masticar y reír al mismo tiempo al verlo fruncir el ceño molesto.

—Pero tenía que alejarlo cuando se da cuenta que lo quiere, supuestamente para protegerlo y todo vuelve a empezar de nuevo —reclamo poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas mirándolo arrogante.

—Sin mencionar que Juliette se los va a poner difícil —interrumpió Yunho su pequeña guerra de argumentos haciendo que las personas que estaban cerca estallaran en risas, habían vuelto a dejar de realizar sus labores para observarlos en medio de su pelea-coqueteo.

—¡¡No les adelantes las cosas Yunie!!

Se escucho el grito de Jaejoong quien hablaba con un chico castaño algo alejado de ellos.

Yunho suspiro.

—Creo que ya es hora de que empiecen a tomarse un par de fotos, tú primero Changmin, ya tendrán tiempo después para seguir peleando sobre el romance de sus personajes.

—Lo que pasa es que estás celoso _Lucien… —d_ ijo Changmin abrazando a Minho cauteloso por la cintura sacándole la lengua infantil al recargar su mandíbula en el hombro del más chico—. ¡Es verdad! —grito Minho cubriéndose la boca al encontrar el parecido entre Yunho hyung y el personaje de Lucien, encogiéndose contra Changmin, quien comenzó a reír con él sobre su oído.

—No puede ser ¿Tú también?

El fotógrafo rodo los ojos y le hizo un gesto a Changmin para que se apresurara, pensando que se tomaba demasiadas libertades con ese chico para ser alguien tan cerrado en ciertos aspectos incluso de su propia carrera.

—Ya vuelvo —dijo soltando a Minho encaminándose tras Yunho al lugar donde estaba la enorme silla de madera que había visto hacía rato, sobre el piso había una alfombra roja y aun lado una mesita sobre una base retorcida de madera, tras la silla había unas cortinas de terciopelo verde con estampados extraños y cuando se dio cuenta Changmin ya estaba en medio de todo eso complementando el ambiente con un sombrero similar al de Minho pero de un color azul verdaderamente intenso.

Minho se quedo absorto al ver a su hyung en pleno despliegue de habilidad y talento, y no era el único todo el mundo lo observaba posar con suma naturalidad, altivez, elegancia, masculinidad y poder… eso era lo que denotaba esa sensual expresión y le sorprendió que Yunho hyung no hablara para nada, parecían entenderse bastante bien e incluso los iluminadores trabajaban en silencio sin dar ningún tipo de indicación. Alguien toco su hombro son sutileza y se encontró con la brillante mirada de Jaejoong.

—Ven conmigo Minho, te voy a presentar a alguien que trabajara en conjunto con Yunho para el trabajo.

Minho asintió y lo siguió dedicándole una última mirada llena de admiración a Changmin y una sonrisa pequeñita cuando sus miradas chocaron un par de segundos.

—Bien el es un amigo de Yunho y mío se llama Junsu y por el día de hoy trabajara contigo.

—Mucho gusto, Choi Minho.

Hizo una leve inclinación y sonrió.

—¡¡Hola chico un gusto!! —ijo Junsu moviendo su mano hiperactivamente con una gran sonrisa en sus labios—. Jaejoong me dijo que era tú primer trabajo de este estilo así que dejarte en manos de Yunho no era muy recomendable, usualmente es amable pero a veces se le sale lo exigente y es un fastidioso así que hay que hacerlo bien ¿te parece?

—Sí muchísimas gracias —respondió emocionado.

—Muy bien aquí tienes —dijo extendiéndole un cráneo que saco detrás de él ganándose una mirada extrañada y asustada por parte de Minho—. Yo solo sigo ordenes —se excuso Junsu señalando a Jaejoong.

—Colócate al centro… —empezó indicándole la cama de rosas que habían colocado en el piso con una cortina purpura de fondo, Minho obedeció y se hinco con cuidado cubriendo un pequeño hueco sin rosas que habían dejado los asistentes y giro a ver a Junsu curioso, obteniendo un flash sorpresivo.

—Sí que tienes talento, bien ahora levanta el cráneo y acércalo a tú rostro como si fueras a besarlo.

Minho arrugo la nariz y lo miro a él y al cráneo un par de veces.

—¿Conoces a Park Yoochun? —Minho asintió porque era un actor muy famoso—. Pues imagina que es él a quien besas —dijo Junsu todo ilusionado, suspirando y arrancándole un sonrojo radiante a Minho.

—Junsu  eso es lo que tú quieres hacer, tómale las fotos ya y deja de presumir que sales con él —advirtió la voz de shim con aspereza a espaldas del castaño, al parecer  ya había terminado.

—Que amargado, como tú no tienes cola que te pisen, por ahora… Bien Minho entonces solo imagina a la persona a la que quieres besar.

Una fugaz mirada a Changmin de la que ni el propio Minho fue consciente y después hizo lo que le habían pedido aunque le diera bastante corte acercar tanto a su rostro un cráneo, los flashes le llovieron por todas partes hasta que al final Junsu le pidió que lo dejara a un lado y observara sus manos vacías encima de su regazo.

—Bien con eso terminamos las tuyas, Changmin colócate con él —ordeno Junsu mostrándole las fotos a Jaejoong quien asentía sonriente y murmuraba elogios.

Changmin arrugo la frente y miro mal a Junsu caminando desganado hasta las rosas, mientras Minho observaba sus manos con cierto aburrimiento.

—¡Apresúrate! —grito Junsu cuando lo vio inclinarse inseguro y lo empujo con fuerza aventándolo contra Minho, por la posición tan inestable que había adoptado, falló miserablemente al intentar estabilizarlo y  se fue de espaldas con Changmin encima de él haciendo un desastre con las rosas.

Minho se quejo con las piernas dobladas incómodamente al sentir que algo arañaba sus muslos.

—Lo siento Chicos ¿están bien?

—¿Te parece que lo estamos? —jadeo Changmin sarcástico, saliendo de encima de Minho cuidadosamente, le ayudo a incorporarse y señalándole los muslos del chico a Junsu.

—¿Te duele? —pregunto deslizando uno de sus largos dedos por el que le pareció el rasguño más profundo provocado por las espinas—. No, no es nada… —respondió Minho tomando sus manos para apartarlas de su piel con rapidez irguiéndose para verlo a los ojos y sonreírle con suavidad ignorando esas fotos que Junsu les estaba haciendo desde que Changmin se negó a soltar sus manos.

—Oye Jaejoong… ¿son siempre así? —pregunto mirándolos a través del lente de la cámara.

—Sí ¿no son lindos?

—Sí, sí congenian bonito, pero eso tú ya lo notaste ¿no?.

Jaejoong rió con picardía y Junsu lo imito.

—Muy bien chicos vengan conmigo en lo que arreglan el desastre que has hecho Changmin.

Jaejoong los tomo de los hombros una vez estuvieron de pie y los empujo hacia esa rustica silla en la que Changmin había estado posando antes, se detuvo pensando las cosas un segundo y sin delicadeza alguna lanzo a Changmin a la silla, su espalda choco con el respaldo y después sintió un peso extra sobre sus piernas, Minho lo miro a través de su cabello cuando los sombreros fueron retirados al mismo tiempo y se sorprendió al estar hincado sobre su regazo, la silla era lo suficientemente amplia para que sus piernas encerraran a Changmin bajo su cuerpo, sus dos brazos fueron enredados por Jae en el cuello del mayor y las manos de Changmin fueron colocadas estratégicamente sobre sus caderas mientras hizo que una bajara un poco más hacia el trasero haciéndolo respingar con vergüenza, miró a Changmin esperando algo de asombro o inquietud, pero al parecer ya se había metido en su papel le sonrió pícaro juntando más sus cuerpos.

Jaejoong se alejo, los examino un momento y al siguiente ya se había girado para ver a Yunho.

—¡Me gustan así Yunie!

—Muy bien chicos no se muevan.

Y el primer Flash los hizo parpadear confusos.

—Sabes creo que nos hemos convertido en los juguetes particulares de Jaejoong —susurro Changmin sin cambiar la enigmática expresión que tenía en ese momento, pero como Minho no era tan profesional comenzó a reírse, asintiendo a sus palabras optando por esconderse en su cuello y relajarse sobre su cuerpo para que siguieran tomando las fotos.

—Y además Yunho es tan consentidor que me avergüenza, una vez tardo 3 días en volver a su departamento por conseguir un autógrafo de Aaron Yan para Jae.

Minho se mordió los labios y se aferro más a Changmin con las carcajadas pugnando por salir de sus labios haciéndole cosquillas en la piel del cuello.

—Minho deja de reírte… —hablo Changmin con un tono falsamente serio y audible obligándolo a salir de su escondite y recibir un golpe en el pecho.

—Voy a decirle a Yunho shii —hablo bajito solo para Changmin, mirándolo con un brillo extraño en los ojos—. No te atreverías.

Changmin le apartó el cabello con un movimiento espontaneo ladeando el rostro sobre la silla con una expresión indescifrable hacia la cámara.

—Shhh… sí lo haría —susurro contra su oído colocando un dedo sobre sus propios labios girando en el momento justo en el que un flash los asalto capturando una imagen sutil e insinuante.

—¡Madre de dios! —chillo Junsu llamando la atención de ambos torpes—. ¡Es mi turno, mi turno! ¡Harán poses vergonzosas! —grito con cámara en mano señalando las rosas que ahora volvían a lucir hermosas—. ¡Y Changmin estará abajo!

Intercambiaron una rápida mirada y…

—¡El ultimo que se acabe los bollos de chocolate se queda arriba! —grito Changmin y arrojo a Minho sin mucha delicadeza contra la alfombra.

—¡No es justo! ¡Tú eres un barril sin fondo! ¡Changmin hyung! —grito poniéndose en pie sobando su trasero en el proceso corriendo tras él mayor algo adolorido.

Y bueno los presentes rieron, ya estaban acostumbrándose a los juegos de esos dos niños hiperactivos.

***

Odiaba llamar tanto la atención, al principio quiso ignorar a sus compañeros de la Universidad pero la situación comenzaba a resultar en un acoso de proporciones monumentales, aunque no era esa la razón por la que su entrecejo estaba fruncido, dificultándole a las maquillistas el terminar de palidecerlo bajo esa improvisada carpa. Muchos querían saber  cosas sobre Changmin como cual era su color favorito, que hacía en su tiempo libre, que era lo que más le gustaba comer, sí tenía novia y hasta cosas bizarras como a que olía su cabello y barbaridades obsesivas de esa índole. Suspiro cuando la maquillista termino, quizá con lo que le pagarán en ese proyecto no tendría necesidad de trabajar por un tiempo y podría buscar algo menos desgastante y complicado de sobrellevar y salió caminando de la carpa, estaba a punto de anochecer y viendo las cosas desde una perspectiva diferente no se había tomado la molestia de preguntarle algo tan básico y simple como aquello a su hyung, y le molestaba porque Changmin era bueno y atento con él, siempre que trabajaban juntos se encargaba de restarle importancia a la situación con conversaciones interesantes que la mayor parte del tiempo lo relajaban y distraían haciéndolo sentir bien o sencillamente lo hacía reír.

Volvió a suspirar y se desplomo en una banca algo alejada del equipo, más molesto de lo que quería, desde ahí podía observar a Jaejoong asentir a lo que Yunho le decía.

Esa ocasión las fotos se tomarían al aire libre en un precioso jardín estilo europeo, en el cual había un árbol enorme rodeado de arrayanes, también había muchas bancas de concreto distribuidas y meticulosamente decoradas a su alrededor. Flores de los más brillantes colores refulgían por todos los rincones del lugar, donde él estaba sentado había un arco metálico que nacía de un extremo de la banca y se deslizaba al otro lado y que además unía los dos soportes del respaldar, el metal estaba rodeado por una frondosa enredadera de la que colgaban pequeñas flores que le daban un aire mágico a la atmosfera del lugar.

—¿Por qué tan triste? —dijo a su lado una voz dulce y después del comentario solo escucho y vio el flash frente a su rostro antes de que el cuerpo de Changmin descansara a su lado y le regalara una sonrisa alegre cuando Minho decidió voltear a verlo.

—Hmm…

Fue lo único que se sintió capaz de responder encogiéndose de hombros, apoyó sus codos sobre sus rodillas y el rostro sobre sus manos mirando al cielo con aire ausente.

—Cuanta melancolía —dijo sarcástico  al cruzar los brazos y sentarse derechito sobre la banca.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, uno junto al otro sin hallar la forma de romper la tensión, Minho por tanto volvió a suspirar, aunque el lugar fuera lindo la escena que se desarrollaba en el libro en un lugar similar, era triste, así que su estado de ánimo ayudaba bastante.

Changmin bufo tras escuchar otro suspiro melancólico  salir de los labios de Minho así que frunció el ceño y se levanto como un resorte. Gracias al cielo las fotos no tardarían en empezar a tomarse por lo que Minho no tuvo tiempo para sentirse un poco mal tras el gesto de Chim, de cualquier forma no era su culpa. También iba a extrañar a Junsu shii, esa noche no los iba a acompañar porque había tenido un compromiso.

La primera foto que tomaron en el jardín fue por demás extraña y lo hicieron cuando la oscuridad inundaba todo el lugar, los colocaron a un metro de distancia uno  del otro y las indicaciones eran que miraran algún punto muerto con fijeza, pareciendo tristes y melancólicos. Changmin usaba lentes de contacto de color rojo y sus rasgos se acentuaban un poquito tenebrosamente.

Como Minho estaba deprimido a la hora de tomar la fotografía incluso se vio vulnerable, en el último momento se abrazo así mismo al sentir una brisa helada erizarle el cuerpo y por todos los modistas del mundo que con esos pantaloncitos azules se veía como un niño indefenso y carente de amor. Jaejoong solo había podido asentir conmovido envuelto en la hermosura de la atmosfera.

Las fotos continuaron pero la que más le gusto a Changmin y a Minho metido en su interpretación de Michael, fue esa en la que termino abrazado al pecho de Shim, ambos en una de las bancas con el menor recostado en la misma, buscando anhelante un abrazo, según Jaejoong, quien ahogo una exclamación cuando Changmin cedió por una mirada seria de Yunho y apretujo a Minho contra su pecho, quien a través de su trabajo sintió mucha protección que lo hizo relajarse pausadamente liberando poco a poco las ropas a las que le dijeron debía aferrarse desesperado, cerrando los ojos cuando todo su ser estuvo siendo soportado por Chang… Demian… porque él era Michael y no tenía porque olvidársele.

El último flash capturaba a Michael dormido y a su compañero observándolo con cierto dolor embarrado de cariño a través de su rojiza mirada. No quería, más sin en cambio al final abrió los ojos encontrándose la fija mirada de Changmin en su persona, observándolo con intriga. Desvió el rostro levantándose  incomodo.

Después de un rato de discutir sobre las fotos les dieron un tiempo para pasear por el jardín, eran cerca de las diez de la noche y la luna iluminaba hermosamente el lugar, por eso Minho se quedo de pie contra el inmenso árbol que era el punto central del jardín, apoyó sus manos en el tronco tras su espalda escuchando música a ojos cerrados solo con un auricular puesto.

Sintió un roce en el cabello y abrió los ojos agitándose internamente, interrogó a su hyung con la mirada sin detener lo que sea que estaba haciendo en su cabello.

—Demian puede animar a Michael con relativa facilidad… —dijo Changmin riendo con satisfacción, pues Minho había reído avergonzado después de tocarse el cabello.

—Es que su vampiro es tan cursi —susurro algo sonrojado siguiéndole el interesante jueguito, ladeó el rostro ahora con una sonrisita burlona en el, porqué Changmin había trenzado una florecita violeta en su cabello buscando animarlo a él, a Minho,  lográndolo con creces.

—No es cursi es romántico y al pequeño tonto eso le fascina —dijo Changmin con un tono de sabelotodo fuera de contexto, pero que agrado a Minho.

—Bueno, —dijo mordiéndose los labios con duda—. ¡Siii! —respondió Minho empezando a botarse de la risa, porque a veces se preguntaba como entendían ese libro tan bien

—¡Y también es un pervertido!—continuo Choi arrancando otra carcajada de Changmin quien hizo un movimiento extraño con su cabeza al verlo menos tenso.

—Gracias hyung… —empezó a decir como si nada—. ¿Quieres oír algo gracioso? —Shim asintió interesado.

—… _Quiero conocer su mundo…_

Changmin lo miro reír sin saber sí se refería a él o a Demian, ignorantes del lente curioso de Yunho que había capturado ese momento desde el principio y que estaba sorprendiéndose por lo cómodos que se veían en esa posición en la que habían quedado sin tan solo notarlo. Minho le había prestado uno de sus auriculares y ahora escuchaban música con demasiada cercanía, el brazo de Changmin se apoyo en el tronco sobre la cabeza de Minho acorralándolo con sutileza en esa romántica noche de Luna llena, se reía coqueto y dulce mientras Minho parecía estar fascinado por todo lo que decía. Yunho retrocedió sin hacer ruido, dejándoles algo de privacidad, al menos tenía las pruebas de su progreso para enseñárselas a Jaejoong…

***

¡Dulces!

¡Había dulces por todos lados! Y una mesa repleta de cosas ricas frente a una pared llena de manchas de pintura. También había un piano y un escritorio, claro que no podían olvidar a Junsu en medio de la colorida locación,  estaba riéndose de forma aterradora de Changmin quien fruncía el ceño de tanto en tanto, peleándose con ese estúpido disfraz de conejo.

—¡Hyung vas a asfixiarte! ¡Deja, deja! —pidió Minho dándole un manotazo, alejando sus torpes manos del listón que había deshecho un par de veces queriendo hacer el moño que alguna de las coordinadoras ya se había cansado de hacer para él.

—Listo ya está así que deja de tocarlo —advirtió Minho sonriente, solo logrando atenuar el entrecejo fruncido de Changmin.

—Luzco estúpido —refunfuño molesto por enésima vez en el día.

—Yo creo que más bien pareces un conejito porno.

Fue el directo comentario del menor quien le sonrió encantador cuando volteo a mirarlo de forma asesina.

—Tú también te ves ridículo —dijo Changmin.

—No se si no lo has notado hyung pero las últimas semanas me he visto siempre ridículo.

Changmin medito un segundo y después le dio toda la razón.

—¡Pero tu pequeña mota de algodón es adorable! —dijo Junsu toqueteando la colita que estaba pegada a sus pantalones, Minho se rió y Changmin le hizo el favor, según el propio Changmin, de girarlo para que Junsu dejara de molestar su atuendo.

—Gracias Junsu shii, ¿Por qué el lugar esta tan extraño?

—Para empezar necesitamos las fotos de ustedes dos jugando, cosa que hacen siempre y de las que se podrían hacer cerca de 3 libros, después tú debes parecer un ingenuo y dulce estudiante y sentarte frente a Changmin profesor sádico en el escritorio y al final Jaejoong me dijo que hiciera un momento dulce entre Michael y Demian en el piano. ¡Así que vamos a ponernos a trabajar!

Y tras su grito empezó a sonar una canción que le arranco a Minho una sorpresiva y radiante sonrisa.

—¿Mermelade? —pregunto a Junsu.

—¿No es linda?

Minho asintió y no pudo evitar emocionarse poquito, esa canción era la favorita de Onew y Taemin y ahora ya se había acordado de ese par de tontos, Changmin rodaba los ojos, si Yunho estuviera ahí se pondría a gritar en menos de una hora, porque Junsu tenía una forma peculiar de trabajar y eso incluía música acorde a la situación.

— _Kono machi ni kite hajimete no nichiyoubi, Wake mo nai no ni dokidoki shite mado o aketa,_

 _Tooku ni mieru niji no aachi ga mabushikute, Temaneki o sareteiru you de_ …

 

Junsu los sorprendió al ponerse a cantar, Changmin lo miró extrañado y Minho empezó a  reírse jubiloso, Minho era siempre tan feliz por las cosas más triviales que no los entendía para nada.  Al ver su expresión  molesta Minho opto por hacer algo que no habría hecho de no haber estado tan feliz y menos frente a él.

 

— _Kyuuto na jitensha to kono yasashii hirusagari… —ca_ nto sonriente  frente a su rostro picoteándole la nariz en el proceso—… _Kono sakemichi o wakuwaku shite spiido o ageta… —_ estiro los labios de Shim dibujándole una sonrisa que el aludido se vio incapaz de borrar—… _Kokage ni tatazumu anata o mitsuketa toki… —_ Minho amplio más su sonrisa y  satisfecho se alejo de él con las manos sobre sus caderas.  _—…Atarashii kaze o kanjita…—_ Y movió las caderas haciendo sonar ese par de cascabeles que estaban bordados a su pantalón mientras todos reían al ver la peluda colita moverse graciosamente de un lado para otro. —¡Al fin hay alguien que me entiende! Junsu estaba fascinado tomándole fotos a un Minho avergonzado pero alegre. —Ambos son tan raros que es seguro que hoy termine con migraña —apremio Changmin con una sonrisita curiosa que aligero la intención del comentario, mientras Minho optaba por encogerse de hombros divertido, corriendo hasta la mesa repleta de pasteles.—¿Linda la forma que ha encontrado de hacerte reír no Changmin? —¡No molestes Junsu! —replico con la cara tenuemente sonrojada. Le tomo una foto antes de que huyera hacia Minho empezando a quitarle todo lo que quería llevarse a la boca, para comérselo antes que él. 

—¡Moo~ hyung ese era mi pastel! —reclamó embarrándole una mejilla de crema batida, mala idea porque cuando menos sintió un pastel se había embarrado en toda su cara, quedando con una chispita roja colgando de su nariz, misma que se comió el propio Changmin de un lengüetazo, medianamente impasible ante su graciosa apariencia.

 

—¿¡Hyung acaso eres un perro!? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

 

No pudo evitarlo Shim se rió y lo abrazo por la cintura porque Junsu le estaba tomando fotografías que podrían destruir toda su reputación y lo único que se le ocurría decir era si acaso era un perro.

 

—Ahm… yo creo que sería un perro lindo, como un cocker o un pudul mini toy — dijo haciéndole caritas lindas y pucheros, quitándole la crema del rostro con los dedos.

—Yo creo que más bien serías un perro galgo de esos tarados que no dejan de babear y comer como scooby doo.

Y se alejo de un ágil movimiento cuando un muffin salió volando en su dirección.

—Mis fans se enteraran de esto.

La discusión sobre qué clase de perro sería Changmin se alargo tanto que solo las chicas que estaban ahí ese día fueron las únicas en darle la razón sobre el pudul, casi todos estaban de acuerdo con Minho sobre su parecido con el Gran Danés.

—Sabes ahora que lo pienso con más tranquilidad creo, y sinceramente espero equivocarme, que estamos haciendo realidad las fantasías sexuales de Yunho y Jaejoong —dijo Changmin sentado tras el escritorio con un grueso libro de álgebra entre sus manos y unos lentes de marco grueso adornando su rostro.

—¿Tú crees? —pregunto Junsu acomodando a Minho en el escritorio.

—Sip, aunque yo habría preferido una falda… bueno el jumper sirve igual… —sonrió al mismo tiempo que jugueteaba con la corbata desarreglada de Minho con su varita de profesor libidinoso.

—Changmin hyung que te hace pensar que me interesa conocer tus fetiches SM.

Minho manoteo, alejando la varita de su cuerpo.

—Changmin tiene un extraño desliz por estos temas y todos sus videos especiales son prueba de ello —chismorreó  Junsu sonriendo satisfecho con la posición.

—¡Iugh! Eso ni si quiera es real, son solo videos hechos por gente enferma y morbosa sin una pisca de moralidad, ya ni se diga de amor —respondió Minho a Junsu quedándose quieto cuando Changmin abrió el libro y lo miro como si fuera un plato de carne lista para degustar.

—Es arte… —respondió con simpleza señalando su uniforme desarreglado, sentado frente a él dejando esas piernas a la altura de su mirada curiosa y apreciativa.

—No es cierto —refuto haciendo un puchero jalándolo de la corbata hasta que lo tuvo rodeando su cintura, con su rostro pegado a su pecho sonriendo altivo hacia la cámara.

—¿Y entonces lo que nosotros hacemos tampoco es arte? —pregunto Changmin curioso.

—Eso es diferente —dijo Minho bajándose de un saltito del escritorio acomodándose en su regazo como si fuera un gato, siendo rápidamente rodeado por los brazos fuertes de Changmin despues de haberle pasado sus lentes y el libro.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto Junsu quien los encontraba muy cómodos en medio de esa situación.

—Porque hyung me respeta y sé respeta así mismo —respondió como si todo eso fuera obvio.

—Yo creo que si este trabajo me hubiesen pedido hacerlo con alguien más no habría funcionado en lo absoluto y lo habría abandonado a la semana, pero Changmin hyung es divertido y de alguna manera extraña, aunque sea haciendo comentarios sarcásticos hace las cosas más sencillas y cómodas para todos, sin mencionar que es muy educado y entregado a su trabajo… —continuo hablando sin fijarse en la expresión que Shim estaba poniendo pues todo el personal que estaba con ellos ese día, asentía con sonrisas suaves y miradas llenas de admiración hacia Changmin, quien asusto a Minho cuando escondió su rostro contra la espalda del chico abrazándolo con más fuerza por la cintura, obligando a Junsu a parar de tomarle fotos.

—¿Hyung qué ocurre? —intento voltearse para verlo.

—Minho solo cállate —dijo con la voz ahogada sintiendo su rostro arder y una sonrisa orgullosa plasmarse en él, era un niño ingenuo, pero aún así decía cosas tan honestas.

—Oh, ya veo… —dijo girando sutilmente agarrando a Changmin del rostro antes de que bajara la cara—. Changmin hyung esta avergonzado… —alardeo con dulzura, encontrando adorable que sus mejillas estuvieran ardiendo de esa manera y sus cejas estuvieran fruncidas en una mueca berrinchuda e infantil.

—Pues no voy a ser el único avergonzado —gimoteo entre dientes agarrándolo de la cintura  de improvisto comenzando a subirle la camisa con una mirada fiera, que no lucía como tal porque aún estaba sonrojado. Cuando Minho reacciono el color también le inundo el rostro y lucho para sacárselo de encima.

—Ba… ¡basta! —grito brincando al escritorio haciendo que todos volvieran a reírse de sus ocurrencias, y le saco la lengua antes de meterse corriendo otra vez al vestidor.

Junsu solo se limito a codearlo con sutileza cuando Changmin pasó por su lado después de que Minho escapara de entre sus brazos, riéndose cuando este se encogió sencillamente de hombros, aun tarareando una suave melodía de esas relajadas que muy pocas veces Junsu escuchaba.

—¡Junsu hyung!

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Sin zapatos ¿Verdad?

—Sip —respondió mientras los asistentes se centraban en el piano, bajaron un poco las luces a indicación de Junsu, las maquillistas estaban retocando a Changmin esperando a que Minho saliera, ese que no tardo en hacerlo, arrastrando un larguísimo moño purpura con encaje sobrepuesto de color blanco afianzado a su cintura.

—Uf… yo creo que si Jaejoong hyung me hubiera puesto un vestido desde el principio nos habríamos ahorrado todo esto… —dijo a nadie en especial mientras lo hacían alzar un pie para colocarle una cadenita a la altura de la rodilla que anudaron con un brazalete a su pie, más personas estaban a su alrededor  llenándole el cabello de spray, el rostro de maquillaje y la piel de brazos y piernas de un gel con brillos, maniobrando con todo su peso solo en un pie, hasta que sintió un brusco jalón estabilizarlo y después alejarlo de todos los trabajadores en medio de una vuelta inesperada, se hicieron de su mano derecha y su cintura, como si fuera una niña, teniendo de fondo el sonido de una canción a la que no le había prestado atención hasta ese momento.

Changmin se rió cuando la interrogante mirada del más bajo choco contra la suya y entonces abrió la boca cuando finalizo el primer coro de la canción:

 — _…Cuando llegue el momento, en el que ya  no podamos encontrarnos una vez más… —_ empezó Shim haciendo que Minho se sonrojara y Junsu los siguiera emocionado con la cámara.

—… _Volveré a estos dulces recuerdos… Vives en mí, consolando mi soledad… —v_ olvió a cantar incitando a Minho a imitar los movimientos de sus pies.

_—...Tal vez esto sea un sueño, pero no me importa, estoy contento de tener este mundo…_

Minho se movía con torpeza riéndose cuando los pies se le enredaban con la ropa y Changmin elevaba las cejas presuntuoso.

_—…Donde las heridas hermosas son…Y en mí interior ansió ir por ti…_

Otro giro inesperado hizo que se agarrara del cuello de minie y más relajado siguió sus movimientos.

— _Hasta el día que la tristeza acabé…No importa el tiempo… —c_ ontinuo cautivando un poco más a las personas que los estaban observando, acercándose con sigilo y sensualidad hasta el piano.

_—… No te dejaré ir…_

Minho dejo de prestarle a tención a todo excepto a Changmin quien le sonreía cálido en medio de las estrofas.

_—…Aunque las flores se marchiten…Y la eternidad no se encuentre en ningún lugar…_

Y termino de cantar dejando que el coro volviera a repetirse pero sin su voz como acompañamiento, alzó una de las piernas de Minho encerrándolo contra el piano, entre su cuerpo, produciendo un sonido inestable cuando las teclas se vieron presionadas por su peso, todos contuvieron el aliento, a Junsu le sudaban las manos sin dejar de tomar fotos, iban a besarse y el delfín iba a ganarle a Yunho, porque el tomaría la foto.

Changmin se detuvo cuando sus narices se frotaron y tanto él como Minho parecieron salir de su ensoñación parpadeando confundidos y algo temerosos, se alejaron un poco del contrario provocando en todos sus espectadores exclamaciones desilusionadas, aunque hubiera aún personas sonrojadas y expectantes, al final la imagen que resulto fue de pura tensión sexual porque ambos modelos lucían desaliñados y eso daba mucho que pensar, más que nada por la mueca desilusionada de Minho y la confusa de Changmin que también había estado descalzo y con una camisa blanca abierta solo por un par de botones…

—Muy bien chicos creo que ya terminamos por hoy —dijo Junsu completamente satisfecho, viendo a Minho quedarse sentado sobre el banquillo del piano cuando Changmin se alejo después de ayudarlo a bajar y revolverle el pelo, Jaejoong se iba a morir cuando le contara todo lo que había pasado ese día.

Minho sacudió su cabeza y se levanto con una sonrisa como si nada hubiera pasado, empezando a conversar con un estilista.

***

—¡Que frío!

Encogido con solo una camisa y unos pantaloncitos cortos encima, estaba escurriendo y a nadie parecía importarle, iban a fotografiar la supuesta mordida en el cuarto de baño, esa era la primera del libro y tanto él como Changmin tenían que mojarse enteros antes de que comenzaran a tomarles las fotos en medio de una tina de proporciones monumentales, estaba colocada al ras del suelo de donde el agua fluía por un par de piezas cuadradas de color tierra.  Todo el piso alrededor estaba cubierto por pétalos de rosas blancas y rojas, no se habría imaginado que podían encontrar lugares tan grandes, para ser solo baños, y  exóticos como ese. Era demasiado bonito y también cuidado, ningún detalle escapaba de la comprensión de Yunho y esa característica de su hyung lo hacía pensar que era un frustrado, obsesivo compulsivo y que Jaejoong salía con un loco, aunque tratando a Jaejoong entendía los esfuerzos que Yunho le ponía a su trabajo, porque quería complacerlo no solo porque era desmedidamente caprichoso, sino porque lo quería con toda el alma y lo reflejaba en cada mirada, sonrisa, abrazo que le dedicaba.

Su problema era él y Changmin, bueno,  más específicamente su cuerpo, se encontraban en las mismas condiciones salvo que la camisa de su hyung se traslucía y podía ver su ropa interior, llevaba los pantalones a medio abrir, así que interiormente hacía todo por tranquilizarse, cuando el llego a esa parte en el libro simplemente se había quedado en shock, sonrojado por lo bien que Jaejoong shii manejaba el erotismo con los sentimientos, trago duro, la mordida…

Se supone que ese tipo de escenas eran prácticamente sexuales en un contexto amplio, amplio y rebuscado de la palabra y de algún modo no se veía así mismo muriéndose de placer como Michael en el libro, gimoteando contra Demian y sucumbiendo ante sus encantos y el agridulce cosquilleo que lo elevaba a la cúspide mientras le chupaban la sangre, él más bien sentía que estaba a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco.

Changmin lo tomo repentinamente de la muñeca y lo arrastro hasta el centro de la tina dándose cuenta que se había perdido de todas las indicaciones que Yunho de seguro había estado gritando, lucía bastante estresado y molesto con Changmin quien lo ignoraba olímpicamente pensando quien sabe en qué.

Shim lo dejo frente a él y volvió a asentir a algo que dijo Yunho y que Minho no entendió, de nuevo, pero se sobresalto cuando sin más cuando sus pies dejaron de tocar el fondo de la tina.

Changmin lo había levantado un poquito y había enterrado el rostro en su cuello, su expresión era en suma avergonzada y sintió su reacción demasiado sumisa, arrancó una serie de exclamaciones apreciativas y pensó que quizás el no haberle prestado atención a Yunho sirvió de algo, por puro instinto se aferro más al torso de Shim mostrando una expresión dulce y erótica, al sentir un fuerte amarre a sus caderas,  Changmin se aguantaba las ganas de reír porque las manos de Minho le estaban haciendo cosquillas. Yunho les pidió mantener la pose y después un par de técnicos entraron al agua embardunándolos de pintura roja y espesa, sí que parecía sangre pero Changmin olisqueo curioso arrugando la nariz después, viéndose terriblemente adorable, porque con los ojos rojos se supone que debía de dar miedo y no hacer caritas tiernas.

—Changmin quédate tras Minho —pidió Yunho, el vampirizado Changmin asintió y el rojo de la pintura comenzó a pintar el agua.

—Relájate —susurro Shim masajeando sus hombros por sobre la camisa mojada, Choi dejo escapar una risita medio histérica en respuesta y boto temeroso cuando la mano firme del  mayor se empezó a deslizar por su pecho abriendo a lentísima conciencia su camisa llena de sangre, con los flashes llegando de todos lados por supuesto. Con su mano libre Changmin volvió a alzarlo por la cintura y escucho otro suave “relájate” que le crispo los nervios, era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pero intento hacerle caso y suspiro aún con toda la tibia y generosísima humanidad de Shim pegada a su espalda, tomo sus brazos y lo obligo a abrazar su cuello para después levantarle el rostro con algo de fuerza como si estuviera siendo “brusco”, deleitando a sus espectadores con el armonioso contraste que hacían el tono de sus pieles al estar juntas en esa posición, era suave y muy bueno, piel pálida y cremosa jugando con un tono marrón abrillantado por parte de Changmin. Después un chapoteo inesperado, Minho ahogo una exclamación cuando esos labios le rozaron el cuello tensándose al instante, se esforzó en no abrir la boca cuando Changmin lo volvió a hacer encontrándose así mismo mordiéndose la lengua, le dirigió un vistazo por el rabillo del ojo, porque había sido una mala idea, con las lentillas puestas “eso” más “eso otro” era insoportable.

—¡Bien chicos tómense un descanso!

Ni bien hubo terminado y gracias a cualquier deidad que lo quisiera, Minho soltó una ruidosísima carcajada espantándolos a todos menos a Changmin quien estaba riéndose tras él.

—Eres…tan raro… —dijo Minho llevándose las manos al cuello, su compañero se había encargado de hacerle cosquillas para intentar relajarlo.

—Y tu…tan virgen… —soltó Changmin de sopetón ganándose una salpicadura de agua inesperada que lo hizo tragar pétalos, riéndose como demente.

—Envidioso… ni que fuera malo ser estrecho… —murmuro a sabiendas de que Changmin entraría en una especie de crisis, y ¡Dios como amaba al subnormal de Key en esos momentos!

—Changmin parece que te vas a hacer pipi encima —dijo Yunho haciendo una pequeña observación elevando a Minho al mismo estado que Changmin pero solo de histeria porque el aludido se sujeto el estomago y parecía que pronto se ahogaría, así que Minho aprovecho para hundirlo al completo en el agua volviendo a reír a todo pulmón solo hasta que un tirón en el tobillo lo hizo hundirse también, tragándose el agua hasta por la nariz por continuar riéndose; Ambos salieron a bocajarro  escupiendo y riendo al mismo tiempo, pintando un cuadro verdaderamente hilarante.

—¡Basta!

Minho se quejó con todo el pelo sobre el rostro, tosiendo y riendo trabajosamente, buscando agitado el borde de la tina.

—¡Tregua…! —susurro Changmin quitándose el pelo del rostro acercándose a Minho sonriendo travieso… Hasta que comenzó de nuevo sin haber recuperado el aire del todo.

—No…hyung, no… ahí…

Changmin le estaba haciendo cosquillas en el abdomen, las piernas y el cuello y a la víctima en cuestión se le enredaron los pies bajo el agua, tropezó torpemente sobre sí mismo y se fue de bruces contra el agua. Esta vez un poco más violenta y descuidadamente, por lo que Changmin se asustó un poco.  Alcanzo a sujetarlo de las caderas con brusquedad y lo saco del agua como si fuera un saco de papas el que estuviera medio ahogándose.

Las leves risitas lo relajaron pero prefirió arrastrarlo y sentarlo en el borde, apartándole el cabello de la cara, buscando instintivamente su mirada, suspiró con media sonrisa altanera al ver que estaba bien.

Yunho había optado por tomarles fotos para Jaejoong, sabía que le encantarían y nada más por eso sonrió tantito.

 —Hyung eres horrible y traicionero… —dijo después de un rato con una mano sobre el pecho.

—Y tú “apretado” —contraataco deslizando su mano por sobre el muslo de Minho, fingiendo dobles intenciones, recibió una seria mirada del menor antes de que volviera a botarse de la risa, amortiguando sus carcajadas contra una de sus manos.

—¡Chupasangre libidinoso! —advirtió después de un rato de estarse riendo con el mayor entre sus piernas, ese que se encogió de hombros sin darle mayor importancia al asunto.

—Chicos si ya terminaron de jugar ¿Les molestaría recordar que no están solos?

La jocosa voz de Jung los saco de su pequeña burbuja, ya estaban acostumbrados a ella porque cuando Jaejoong o Junsu estaban con ellos nadie les decía nada, pero en esa ocasión los habían dejado con el obsesivo compulsivo, así que Minho se disculpo azorado con Yunho saliendo del agua ya sin un rastro de sangre falsa, sonrió al asistente que le acerco una toalla y su teléfono celular. Changmin bufo y se cruzo de brazos  ya que las únicas fotografías que faltaban eran las suyas en el baño.

—Muy bien Changmin date prisa solo necesitamos un par para deleitar a tus fans y provocar orgasmos mentales.

—Hay por dios cállate —rugió salpicándolo tenuemente, mirando a Minho instalarse en un rincón sin hacer ruido.

—¡Perfecto empieza!

Changmin miro de soslayo a Minho y su expresión se relajo al sonreírle una vez más, elevo sus manos y las poso tras su cabeza dejando que el agua bañara su expresión como una lluvia repentina, la mirada carmesí se lleno de enfebrecida bravura solo digna de algún guerrero antiguo.

Choi no perdía ningún detalle de semejante espectáculo, su hyung miraba el lente de la cámara como desafiándolo, esa mirada encendida quemaba y hacía trizas las defensas de cualquiera, en ese rincón apartado en el que Minho parecía querer romper su teléfono, pensó que era la primera vez que miraba a Changmin como un hombre, le parecía abrasador y apabullante, además en cierto grado, era atemorizante e impredecible, no como el hyung dulce que le tenía paciencia y se comportaba como un niño, pensó también que el contraste era fascinante…

La vibración contra sus manos los hizo avergonzarse y bajar la mirada lejos de Changmin y se apresuro en responder.

—¡MINHO!

Ese era key.

—¿Hmmm? —gimoteo sin aire.

 —¿¡Dónde diablos estás!? ¡EL EXAMEN EMPIEZA EN UNA HORA!

***

—¡Ouch! ¡Me lleva…!

Se quejo al salir de los vestidores, terminando de colocarse su sudadera en el camino a la salida, aun llevaba el cabello escurriendo y daba tumbos con objetos y personas por igual, repetiría el curso si no hacía ese examen. ¿Cómo diablos pudo olvidársele?

Oh, pero sí sabía como, por estar babeando y recreándose en la hermosura de Changmin en lugar de mover su trasero rumbo a su universidad.

—¡Perdóname noona! —dijo hacia la chica a la cual golpeo al levantar su mochila. Corrió hacia la puerta y esta se abrió antes de que él pudiera hacerlo, chocando con alguien, otra vez, terminando con el trasero sobre el duro suelo.

—Te vez tan insípido —dijo la espesa voz de Changmin con algo de fastidio en la voz, ayudándolo a levantarse.

—Lo siento, lo que tú digas —dijo sobándose con la nariz arrugada pasando por su lado sin siquiera mirarlo.

—¡Epa! —dijo el más alto tomándolo del brazo frenando su carrera.

—¿No dijiste que querías ir a comer pizza?

—Lo siento hyung, es tarde, examen. ¿Gracias…? —respondió con una bonita sonrisa mirando alternadamente su reloj.

_“No pensé que me hubiera escuchado…”_

Changmin rodo los ojos y lo arrastro consigo hasta el estacionamiento del edificio y lo arrojó en el asiento del copiloto de su bentley rojo, uno de los pocos gustos que se daba, porque además ese trasto tenía mucha más clase que un defectuoso Lamborghini.

—Dime como llego a tu universidad —pidió una vez dentro del auto, mientras Minho comenzaba a indicarle el camino con torpeza, acomodándose sobre los asientos de piel que desprendían un aroma agradable, casi íntimo y se descubrió así mismo respirando la esencia de Shim durante todo el camino, riéndose de la graciosa ranita que colgaba del espejo retrovisor con un enorme corazón que decía I love you.

***

—Por aquí está bien hyung.

—Tranquilízate Minho todavía falta una calle.

—Ese… no es el problema… —dijo súper bajito, para que Changmin no lo escuchara.

—¿Tendrás inconvenientes si llegas tarde?

—¿Inconvenientes? —respondió con tono irónico y jadeoso colocándose la capucha de su sudadera blanca al ver la entrada de la facultad más cerca—. Sí llego tarde, no entrare al examen y sí no hago ese examen repetiré el curso y de nada me habrá servido hacerle caso al optimismo de Taemin y la morbosidad de Key sobre hacer este trabajo tan asfixiante…

Lo último lo dijo tan bajo que Changmin no lo escucho pero si sonrió comprensivo.

—Ya decía yo que eras muy joven —opino al estacionarse—. Pero no te preocupes yo soy un adulto responsable y como tal puedo sacarte del lío sin problemas —asevero buscando algo en el asiento trasero de su auto.

—No…hyung.

—Tú tranquilo y bájate ¿sí? Estoy preparado para estas situaciones.

Minho obedeció pensando en salir corriendo, pero eso sería grosero y malagradecido, además ya había un montón de miradas posadas en él, así que desistió y espero pacientemente a que Changmin bajara del auto.

—Bien, vamos —ddijo poniéndose en marcha, se rió de la expresión pasmada de su donsaeng por ello opto en tomarlo de la muñeca para que empezara a caminar

—Hyung…

—Ya se, ya se, siempre es bueno traer lentes oscuros y un sombrero, estoy acostumbrado a esto…

—Pero así resaltas más —dijo con la cabeza gacha sintiendo las miradas más extrañas y desagradables posarse sobre ellos.

—¿Y quién te dijo a ti que quería camuflarme? es para no verlos a ellos —explico Changmin con obviedad.

—Pero no tienes por qué estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo e incomodándose por culpa mía.

Changmin paro abruptamente rodeado de estudiantes, silenciándolo suavemente con uno de sus dedos.

—Tú solo déjamelo a mí —rió confiado quitándole la gorra de su sudadera para ponerle su sombrero y mirarlo complacido para volver a tomarlo ahora de la mano y acariciar un poco con su pulgar de forma inconsciente la piel y arrastrarlo al interior del edificio con muchas personas a sus espaldas con la idea equivocada de las cosas, eso era lo que Minho quería evitar ya lo molestaban mucho al respecto y lo que más le disgustaba es que ni siquiera era real.

Todo eso era inverosímil, raro, fastidioso, pero a la vez tan, tan agradable, Changmin se estaba comportando como el hermano mayor que ya tenía e incluso estaba haciéndolo mejor, cosa que resulto ser bastante escalofriante, sin mencionar que su discurso sobre cuánto es que Minho se esforzaba siendo tan joven en un medio tan hostil solo para poder pagar sus estudios y continuar adelante como un profesional, casi le arranca un par de lagrimas a su rectora.

_“¡Que maldita! sí fue ella la que me amenazo con reprobarme sí volvía a llegar tarde por perder el tiempo en un trabajo indecente…”_

Sin mencionar al montón de pajarracas que ululaban excitadas fuera de la oficina, pero no podía culparlas, Changmin era altísimo, guapo, imponente, inteligente, dulce y amable y era ilógico que no pasara desapercibido, pero mirarlo de esa forma no estaba bien y arrugo el entrecejo, así que espero paciente, olvidado en la silla frente al escritorio  de la autoridad escolar a que la secretaria se dignara a extenderle el justificante por su atraso, equivocándose apropósito para arrancarle otro par de palabras amables e interesantes a Changmin. Casi le arranca la mano cuando le extendió su papel, poniéndose de pie bruscamente, hizo una reverencia y tomo a Changmin de la mano sacándolo casi arrastrando de la oficina llena de hormonas, ni siquiera las gracias dio, ya le habían quitado mucha de esa gratitud a Changmin, quien se rió suavemente tras el gesto tan infantil de Minho.

La facultad estaba en silencio y sus pasos resonaban en sincronía, acoplándose perfectamente, mientras varios estudiantes se distraían de clase al verlos pasar atenuando el entrecejo fruncido de Minho, con Shim tras él, separados por sus manos entrelazadas.

—Siento esto —murmuro tenso al recibir un agarre más firme proveniente del mayor.

—No te gusta ¿verdad?

Siseo entrelazando sus dedos a los del otro, desacelerando un poco.

—Solo, no tolero esas miradas. Como si las personas fueran objetos que se pudieran conseguir… o trofeos a los cuales presumir…

Arrugo la nariz de esa forma linda que a Changmin le encantaba y por lo cual a veces lo hacía enfadar a propósito.

—Usualmente se juzga solo lo que se quiere ver Minho, no es que toda la gente lo haga de forma intencionada sino que es más feliz cuando hay algo que alimenta lo que ellos creen que es bueno o correcto…

—¿Aunque no sea real y sea extraño y probablemente seas el único sintiéndote… insultado o decepcionado o un completo subnormal?

—Tal vez, aunque es poco probable que seas el único sintiéndote así.

Y tras la risa dulce de Changmin el corazón de Minho se acelero ilusionado.

—¿No es este tú salón? —pregunto frente a la puerta con el número 406.

—Sip.

Se apresuro en tocar, entregándole al profesor su justificante, quien después de verlo a él y alternar su mirada a Changmin deteniéndose en el agarre que compartían, frunció el ceño y se volvió dejando la puerta abierta.

—Hyung aún tenemos que ir a comer pizza.

Le hizo saber nervioso, sin mirarlo para nada.

—Y comer helado en la cafetería italiana de la que te hable el otro día y a la que dijiste que querías ir.

—¿Lo prometes? —pregunto más ansioso de lo que quería sonar y parecer, solo se vio capaz de soltar la mano de Changmin cuando este le sonrió.

—Eres tú quien debe prometerlo —respondió con un ligero reproche en el tono de voz también soltándolo con lentitud.

—je, lo prometo, gracias por traerme y sal con cuidado o alguien podría atacarte y no podría defenderte.

—Sí claro Minho como si alguien se atreviera a hacer algo tan idiota, nos vemos.

Le dio la espalda empezando a caminar rumbo a la salida, inalcanzable, para todos menos para él.

—De todas formas cuídate hyung, adiós.

Y se sintió extraño seguir actuando igual lejos de los reflectores, ingresando a su salón, regresó a la realidad de golpe cuando Key levanto un poco el rostro y dibujo un corazón en él aire, porque diablos…

Él lo vio, todo su salón y la facultad entera…

Se sentó en su lugar sin una pizca de color recibiendo en menos de 3 minutos su examen y un papelito azul del otro extremo del aula que lo tiro contra su butaca, regresándole el color que había perdido de golpe. Se  llevo una mano al pecho.

¿Linda pareja?

¿Él y Changmin eran una linda pareja?

¿Y Por qué le estaban apoyando? ¿Tan inestables lucían juntos?

Volvió a elevar el rostro y se encontró a varias chicas sonriéndole animosas y emocionadas.

_“Que problemáticas…”_

Pensó correspondiendo cortes el gesto regulando su respiración poco a poco, una sonrisa le inundo el rostro recordando que saldría con Changmin y un poquito menos azorado resolvió su examen queriendo negarse lo emocionado que estaba sintiéndose.

***

Abrió la puerta como un niño asustado y tímido con una sonrisa que no le  habría borrado ni la muerte de su perro, hasta que un par de flashes y gente con cámara y micrófono en mano lo acorralo contra la puerta, siendo salvado de forma intempestiva y ruidosa por Jaejoong.

—¡¡Dios!! ¡Eres tan lindo!

Y un par de besos sorpresivos y cálidos como los de su madre  le llovieron sobre la cabeza y las mejillas sin saber por qué.

—¡Las fotos de Junsu fueron maravillosamente dulces! ¡Y las que tomo Yunho tan maduras y apasionadas que me dejaste en shock!

Una risa suave, aguda y desconocida atrajo su atención y la de los sujetos que lo habían grabado a él y a Jaejoong siendo demasiado efusivo, volviendo a respirar cuando se alejaron y solo Jaejoong abrazándolo por la cabeza como a un peluche continuo en la escena.

—Tal vez deban editar esa parte de la entrevista…—dijo la voz de esa chica bajita y de mejillas amplias mirándolos con curiosidad y extrañeza. Jaejoong hizo un puchero y frunció el ceño abrazando a Minho con más fuerza.

—A Jaejoong shii parece agradarle demasiado Minho shii ¿Ne Changminie? —dijo la chica a la que había reconocido como Lee Yeon Hee una galardonada y apreciada actriz, poniéndose rojo tras la mención de su hyung, el que estaba de pie al lado de Lee mirando en su dirección con los brazos cruzados y una expresión apacible y seria.

—Decir que le agrada es poco, si pudiera lo adoptaría —acoto Shim, repasándolo por completo, pensando que estaba esplendido, aunque Jae lo siguiera abrazando, incluso ambos se veían más tiernos.

—¿Yeon Hee shii usted también es cercana al joven Choi Minho? —pregunto la reportera visiblemente curiosa.

—Oh, no esta es la primera vez que lo veo, pero he escuchado muy buenos comentarios por parte de varios fotógrafos, aunque la mayor parte del contenido acerca del Photobook sigue bajo llave, estoy ansiosa por ver el trabajo de Changminie y Minho shii

Ese que no estaba entendiendo nada, hyung lo había citado a esas horas para ir a comer como habían acordado, aunque era de suponer que estuviera trabajando, en este caso con Lee Yeon Hee  quien además parecía llevarse bien con Changmin.

—¿Y usted Changmin shii es cercano a su actual compañero de trabajo?

—¿Tiene eso relevancia con el futuro proyecto de Yeon Hee? —respondió con otra pregunta, inaccesible pero cortes molestándose cuando volvieron a enfocar a Minho.

—Anda Minie que todas tus fans queremos saber cómo te llevas con la persona con la cual has trabajado más tiempo a lo largo de tu carrera —dijo Yeon Hee acariciando el brazo del aludido con delicadeza, apaciguando a la fiera.

—Bien, gracias.

Fue todo lo que contesto mientras Minho buscaba inseguro la mirada de Jaejoong porque quizá llego en mal momento.

—Mooo~ Changmin shii siempre ha sido reservado, pero no importa me alegra mucho poder trabajar con él otra vez y más ahora que regreso a las pasarelas.

Changmin rió sincero y cálido mirando a su mejor amiga con felicidad y orgullo, porque ahora era una triunfadora.

—Lo sentimos Changmin shii no queríamos entrometernos. ¿Se encuentra cómodo con la sesión del día de hoy?

—Sip mucho, es bueno trabajar con ella, al no ser la primera vez todo fluye con naturalidad —apremió haciendo una reverencia, tocando la cabeza de Yeon Hee indicándole que se apartaría, caminó algo ofuscado hasta Jaejoong y Minho, el primero aún abrazando al menor, riéndose aliviado, porque había podido distraerlo.

—Lamento eso —dijo cuando llego a su altura, haciéndole el favor a Minho de alejar a Jaejoong de él.

—Llegaste temprano ¿ha ocurrido algo? —inquirió frotando sus manos sobre los brazos de Choi sonriéndole infantil, luciendo un brillante traje café.

—No, gracias pro preguntar, solo quería ser puntual —respondió con simpleza apartándose un poco de Shim cuando la mirada felina de la chica se cruzo un instante con la suya.

—Que bueno, nos iremos en una media hora ¿te parece? —Minho asintió y se sonrojo cuando Jaejoong abrió los ojos con expectación.

—¡¡Ustedes dos tienen una cita!! —susurro abanicándose el rostro feliz de la vida.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Primero me matan con las últimas fotografías! ¡Y ahora me salen con esto!

Jaejoong meneo la cabeza con falsa decepción

—¡Como los amo!

Quizó abrazar a Minho de nuevo, pero Changmin fue más rápido y lo cargó siendo cargado por Changmin como princesa, corrió con un Jaejoong eufórico tras él hasta donde estaba Yunho, bajando y dejando a Minho en un rincón tras su cuerpo tomando lo primero que tuvo a la mano, que fue una secadora de pelo desconectada.

—Deja de acosarlo ¡Yunho mira a Jaejoong!

El fotógrafo rodo los ojos y le sonrió a Minho, tomándole una foto graciosa oculto tras el cuerpo de Changmin.

—No lo acoso, Yunieeee~

—Jaejoong déjalo respirar un poco. Los reflectores están listos Changmin.

Para sorpresa de Minho, Yunho dejo la cámara a un lado viendo al instante el labio de Shim torcerse y todo el bonito y usualmente agradable rostro de Jaejoong deformarse en algo similar a la rabia.

—Muchas Gracias Yunho shii —ijo nuevamente la suave vocecita acercándose a ellos.

—De nada hagan un buen trabajo.

Jaejoong y Yunho se apartaron hasta un rincón con los estilistas después de eso, Changmin bufo y bajo la secadora.

—Minho te presento a Yeon Hee, es una muy vieja y querida amiga y espero que me puedas esperar en lo que termino de trabajar con ella, ese par estará ansioso de hacerte compañía.

—Mucho gusto, Choi Minho —dijo tendiéndole su mano a la simpática señorita, quien avanzo hasta él ignorando su mano dispuesta a darle un beso en la mejilla, que no se logro porque él se aparto en un gesto temeroso chocando contra el pecho de Changmin, y al otro lado de la habitación Jaejoong boto todo el café muerto de risa.

—Oh, por dios y yo que creía que eras más normal que Changmin —objeto la castaña aceptando su mano derrotada, mientras Changmin reía entre dientes con la mirada brillante, le revolvió el pelo a Minho quien estaba todo avergonzado aceptando la mano de la chica.

—Hyung deja de despeinarme —pidió quedito haciendo un puchero.

—No te preocupes sigues estando lindo de todas formas —susurro llegando a la altura de su mejilla besándola con rapidez.

La carcajada de Yeon Hee al ver a Changmin sacarle la lengua abrazado al cuello de Minho, fue armoniosa y divertida.

—Que competitivo —ironizo la chica recibiendo un chasquido enfurruñado de Shim con un Minho entre sus brazos sin una pizca de sensibilidad en el cuerpo tras el beso.

—En verdad es un gusto conocerte, Minie habla mucho de ti y es evidente que se aprecian y ya hable con los reporteros sobre el tema no van a preguntarte nada más así que relájate –dijo lo ultimo hacia el mayor—. Y lamento que su compromiso se retrase por mi causa, pero este trabajo es muy importante para las carreras de ambos aunque Changmin no quiera aceptarlo.

—No se preocupe —dijo Minho sonriendo pues toda la tensión que sintió Changmin tras el comentario también él la recibió.

—No demoraremos mucho Minho si quieres algo pídeselo a cualquier encargado, hay que volver al trabajo —dijo soltándolo por fin con una sonrisa cansada.

Un hombre de mediana edad bajo con una actitud asfixiante a dar órdenes en un tono demasiado alto a diestra y siniestra, la pareja se posiciono en un escenario minimalista conversando amenamente. El por su parte fue a encaramarse a un rincón para no estorbar porque ese fotógrafo hacía parecer todo y a todos insignificantes en comparación a la pareja que posaba frente a él abrazados y cálidos, casi íntimos…

Y agradeció con toda el alma que Yunho y Jaejoong lo hayan sacado de ahí en medio de risas agradables y sonrisas cálidas, demasiado emocionados con lo que iban a contarle, terminando en una oficina ordenada que resulto ser la de Yunho.

***

—Gracias —exhalo el más joven de los tres desplomándose en una silla de piel.

—Gracias a ti Minho fue hermoso verle la acara a la tipa esa cuando la rechazaste pero fue más entretenido vérsela después de que Changmin te besara.

Se puso rojo de nuevo llevándose una mano al lugar que todavía cosquilleaba.

—¿Entonces sí es una cita? —inquirió Yunho acomodándose junto a Jaejoong frente a él.

—No, solo creo que… hyung esta estresado… —dijo a modo de excusa mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Estresado es poco, quieren que acepte el papel para un drama en compañía de Yeon Hee incluso ahora están haciendo la sesión solo para convencer a más gente de que Changmin sería perfecto para él papel, la niña bonita hizo incluso que el canal le pagara a Dae Lee, el vejestorio al que viste gritando para que todo luciera maravilloso y más creíble.

Termino de hablar Jaejoong torciendo su expresión.

—Boo solo cálmate.

—¿¡Cómo quieres qué me calme!? Changmin SIEMPRE trabaja contigo y solo porque ella quiso trabajar con ese anciano talentoso, tú has actuado todo el día como si solo fueras un iluminador.

—Jaejoong muchos años solo fui un iluminador…

—Pero ahora eres un fotógrafo imparable y con menos años encima, y no eres un elitista amargado que solo cree que Changmin y Yeon Hee son los únicos modelos aptos en el mundo.

—Eso es solo porque tienen el mismo tiempo de conocerse y siempre han trabajado bien juntos, deja de darle importancia a lo que hace Dae Lee, hay gustos para todo y ya sé que ese hombre te disgusta por lo que paso hace años.

Jaejoong se rindió hizo un puchero y cruzo los brazos molesto.

—Pues mi photobook será mejor porque Minho se ve más bonito con Changmin que ella.

Minho se ruborizo y ladeo la cabeza con curiosidad.

—Mis fans y las de Changmin lo dicen y lo perciben ¡oh! y también las de Minho, una de ellas escribió en mi pagina que sí Changmin le rompía el corazón ella le rompería las costillas, hablando en términos sutiles… Ahora posteare que hay una intrusa… —murmuro mirándose las uñas con fingido interés, los tres comenzaron a reírse y todo empezó a relajarse de nuevo.

—Bueno Minho pero nosotros queríamos hablarte de algo antes de todo esto…

Yunho se levanto y camino hasta su escritorio tomando un folder grueso de color claro y papel brillante, con un Jaejoong mirándolo infantil y risueño.

—Queremos que hagas un trabajo como este…

El bloc de fotografías se desperdigo por la mesita de centro que los separaba cautivando en un segundo a Minho, nervioso las tomo y comenzó a revisarlas, una a una, sonrojándose de apoco conforme las imágenes se le iban atravesando.

—Hyung va a morirse cuando se entere —dijo en un susurro y soltó una risita suave mirando ahora con curiosidad las fotografías, ignorando la mirada ansiosa que compartió la pareja.

—Sobre eso… —carraspeo Yunho queriendo sonar profesional.

—Esas fotografías no las harás con Changmin…

Minho sintió como la garganta se le seco y volvió a mirar las fotografías que ahora ya no le parecían tan interesantes.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto ahogadamente, como si fuera culpa suya.

—Minho esto no tiene nada que ver contigo ¿entiendes? Es solo que Changmin tiene unas manías extrañas —dijo Jaejoong

—A él no le gusta posar sin ropa, ni siquiera sin camisa… —explicó Yunho apresurado.Minho dejó las imágenes tranquilas, retorciendo las mangas de su suéter.

—¿Y con quién voy a hacerlas? —pregunto con fingido interés haciendo a Jaejoong sonreír enormemente.

—Aaron Yan, él es un buen amigo mío y tiene un cuerpo de infarto —dijo en medio de una risita traviesa, ganándose un chasquido por parte de Yunho.

—Y es muchísimo más simpático que, bueno apuesto que el trabajo les quedara estupendo, si quieres… —dudo un poco antes de continuar—. Puedes pedirle a Changmin que esté presente si eso te hace sentir más cómodo —advirtió mirándolo intensamente, porque Minho lo medito un segundo y quiso gritarle que sí, arrepintiéndose al final, antes de poder abrir la boca.

—Moriría de vergüenza, hay algunas demasiado ¿Comprometedoras? —dijo obligándose a reír como si no le importara, aunque si lo hiciera y se sintiera expuesto y vulnerable, decepcionado…

—Genial Minho ¿sabes? —empezó Jaejoong mirando de reojo a Yunho con aire culpable—. Hay un paisajista muy famoso que actualmente ha vuelto a Corea, Nichkhun, y hace un par de días Yunho trabajo con él y de algún modo le hablo sobre ti…

—…Y le mostré unas cuantas fotografías de aquella ocasión en las que estuvimos en el sauna, decir que quedo encantado contigo es poco, porque ni siquiera tuve que pedírselo cuando  ya estaba ofreciéndose a fotografiarte con estos desnudos parciales…

—Sobre eso, no voy a estar completamente desnudo ¿Verdad…?

—Claro que no, así que puedes estar tranquilo por eso —aclaro Jaejoong rebuscando ansioso en el sobre.

—La técnica de Nichkhun es increíble Minho, de algún y hasta cierto escabroso modo, el captura la esencia y los sentimientos de los lugares, es decir las particularidades del ambiente, no es solo una simple imagen vacía, al parecer lo que el busca es esa intensidad en tú expresión, pero lográndola de forma natural, y por ello se ajusta bastante a lo que Jaejoong quiere para él photobook con estos desnudos parciales, sería una hermosa forma para terminar de verlo, es decir lograr una explosión contrastante de emociones, porque vas a estar caracterizado como vampiro, como Michael al final del libro ¿Te puedes imaginar el efecto que se lograría? Además quiero jugar un poco con tú sensualidad y las facetas que puedes mostrar de ti siendo un lienzo en blanco, mientras lo único que se busca son los colores de tu rostro.

—Impactante Yunho shii, casi me convence —Jaejoong soltó una aguda carcajada y le palmeo la boca a Yunho cuando esta se abrió ligeramente, incrédulo.

—Es que si te ha salido muy poético amor…

Jaejoong le paso los trabajos de Nichkhun que habían podido imprimir.

—¿Y de quién crees que es culpa Jaejoong? —dijo Yunho cruzándose de brazos, guardando silencio al ver esa mueca emocionada en Minho, porque al ver esa foto sintió que de algún modo el estaba jugando en el parque que mostraba la impresión, como un niño, sin preocupaciones.

La siguiente fue una noche de luna con un pequeño claro reflejándola en esplendorosa armonía y sintió una emoción muy grande a la vez que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta, como si estuviera solo en ese lugar.

—Tiene muchos matices Minho —dijo Jaejoong sentándose a su lado con su laptop en las piernas, despues le hizo un gesto para que se acercara a ver su galería en línea, con cada paisaje aún más hermoso y significativo que el anterior.

—¿Jaejoong shii pero si él es un paisajista, por qué decidió fotografiarme a mí?

Jaejoong miró a Yunho y este se incomodo un poco, porque había esperado que Changmin llegara antes de que esa pregunta saliera a colación, pero en fin.

—No lo dijo, pero yo note un algo en él que fue extraño —dijo suspirando antes de continuar—. Le gustaste y mucho al parecer.

Sintió cierta incomodidad en el estomago, porque Changmin era su amigo y también miraba a Choi de forma diferente, como con vida y sentía que lo traicionaba diciéndole eso a Minho.

—¿Le guste? —dijo sin voz con el carmesí instalado en su rostro de forma tímida y nerviosa.

—¿Y tendré que estar medio desnudo frente a él? —dijo hundiéndose en el sofá—Yo no creo que pueda hacerlo, Jaejoong ah, sí ni siquiera me gusta cambiarme la camisa frente a alguien.  ¿Cree que esto sea buena idea?

Se aferro de su brazo todo atormentado, mientras Jaejoong sonreía tranquilizador, palmeándole las mejillas.

—Ya pensamos en eso y Junsu nos dio una solución bastante práctica y obvia, ¡Park Yoochun te dará clases de actuación e interpretación!

—¿Ah?—

—Sí porque Aaron vendrá en un par de días y junto a Nichkhun se presentaran la próxima semana para trabajar en los escenarios que mejor se acoplen a tu apariencia y a la historia —dijo Jaejoong con distracción meneando algo en su computadora sin mirar la mueca extrañada de Minho.

—¡Listo! ¡El es Nichkhun!

Giro su lap mostrándole la imagen de un pelirrojo de sonrisa radiante y aire galante.

—Oh… —murmuro Minho mirando a Yunho quien se encogió de hombros haciéndolo reír embarazosamente.

—No te preocupes,  le diré que se resigne porque estas saliendo con Changmin —dijo Yunho arrancándole una sonrisita azorada a Minho y una traviesa a Jaejoong, quien levanto su pulgar y le mando un beso emocionado por el apoyo.

—Pronto abra una exposición de su último viaje, creo que fue a Australia, si se presenta la oportunidad vamos juntos ¿Está bien? —dijo Jaejoong mostrándole simultáneamente los trabajos de Nichkhun y Aaron.

—Bueno…

Yunho sonrió al oír la respuesta aun no muy convencida de Minho mientras se encaminaba a su escritorio para ponerse a trabajar, dejando precisamente a esos dos conversar a gusto mientras Minho esperaba a Changmin y Jaejoong se encargaba de terminar de engatusarlo para que trabajara sin vergüenza frente a Nichkhun y el chino ese que le arranco un gruñido inestable al lindo novio de Jaejoong.

***

Las sesiones con Lee siempre eran maratónicas y aburridas, el hombre era un genio y no iba a negarlo, pero no era necesario según el que se deshiciera en elogios, ni que le hablara sobre las maravillas de la actuación y todo lo que aquello conllevaba. ¿Era muy difícil comprender que la decisión la tomaría él sin importar cuánto insistieran? Pero más importante aún, el maldito viejo desgraciado lo estaba retrasando, con alevosía, ventaja y ¡traición!

Bueno… eso último era demasiado exagerado pero si era plenamente consciente de sus actos y ni siquiera sabía porque lo estaba haciendo. Así que cuando el hijo perdido de matusalén dijo que se podían tomar un descanso ¡Un descanso! de 30 minutos salió apresurado ignorando los llamados de Yeon Hee para que accediera a responder un par de cosas a los periodistas  de la revista, siendo que ya estaba harto de contestar todas las entrometidas preguntas que ella le había hecho ya acerca de él y de Minho.

 _“¿Acaso nunca se cansa de ser tan comunicativa_?” Pensó observando con insistencia su reloj, precipitándose hasta la oficina de Yunho; parando abruptamente al abrir la puerta mirando su reloj de nueva cuenta.

—Te espero 4 horas sin hacer nada ¿Qué esperabas? —hablaron a sus espaldas con tono  neutro.

—Lo siento —dijo con torpeza ingresando tras Jaejoong a la oficina, desplomándose en el sofacito en el que Minho estaba dormido tranquilamente.

—Díselo a él cuando despierte —observo genuinamente indiferente el mayor.

—Lo haré, es solo que ese anciano impotente me quiere esclavizar…— susurro ahora sí arrancándole una sonrisa sardónica a Jaejoong—. Cambia de opinión cada 5 minutos y se atrevió a darme solo media hora de descanso, sin mencionar que la comida es tan horrible y asquerosa —continuo refunfuñando con incomodidad, hablando bajito después de arrojar lejos la chamarra de piel negra que lo había estado cocinando desde hacía rato.

—¡Ja! y Yunho dice que lo ignore —siseo por lo bajo torciendo el labio—. Oye si vas a seguir siendo explotado despiértalo para que lo llevemos a casa —dijo empezando a tomar sus cosas mientras Changmin volteaba ver  a Minho algo cohibido e inseguro.

—Cuando se despierte solo yo lo llevo a su casa o le pido a algún encargado que lo haga —dijo encontrándose aún Jaejoong listo para irse.

—Eres un enclenque Changmin —dijo sin ocultar su sonrisa.

—Pero uno muy lindo… —gimoteo Minho atontado, medio incorporándose con los ojos cerrados y los labios fruncidos, frotando su rostro con infantilismo antes de bostezar y estirarse como un gato para cambiar de posición y acomodarse sobre el regazo de Shim, porque tenía un par de días sin dormir bien y ahora que podía no desperdiciaría la oportunidad.

Changmin volteo a mirar a Jaejoong haciendo un “shhhh” que obligo al pelinegro a reír más fuerte aunque quisiera detenerse.

—Espera, yo debo tener esto —susurro haciéndose un lio para sacar su teléfono celular y tomarles un par de fotos acentuando el fruncimiento de cejas de Changmin.

—¿Qué no te ibas ya?

Lo corrió amablemente, solo logrando que rodara los ojos y saliera silenciosamente emocionado, dejando la oficina con la luz baja para ambos.

Changmin refunfuño otro par de maldiciones y dejo que su cabeza descansara relajadamente contra el sofá, perdiendo sus manos repetidas veces entre las hebras oscuras de Minho, oyéndolo ronronear como un gato mimado.

Treinta minutos más tarde cuando su descanso llego a su fin y Yeon Hee fue con una de las asistentes a buscarlo, se encontró una escena imprevista, aunque no del todo por lo que la chica le había estado contando y que aunque no quisiera pensarlo probablemente se volvería una pequeña molestia ahora que Changmin daría un gran salto en su carrera. Y sonrió porque los dejaría dormir acurrucados el uno contra el otro solo en esa ocasión, Changmin le pagaría más tarde el retraso con intereses.

Apago la luz y cerró las puertas al irse regalándoles intimidad.

***

—Changmin…

—No aún no lo he besado y tampoco está entre mis planes contarte cuando eso suceda.

—Sí es que sucede —aclaro Yeon Hee haciendo mucho énfasis en su oración—. Pero no es eso lo que quería preguntarte —dijo al ver como fruncía el ceño, sentándose tranquilamente a su lado, con una expresión difícil de interpretar.

—¿Entonces…?

—Acabo de escuchar un par de cosas sobre tú chico que quizás te interese saber o en dado caso solo puedes confirmármelas… —dijo riendo como una linda niña que nunca dañaría a nadie.

Changmin suspiro y masajeo su cabeza con frustración, asintiendo casi imperceptiblemente, viéndola reírse fuerte y palmear su mano casi desesperada.

—Escucha, dicen por ahí que hace un par de días vieron a Aaron Yan conversando amenamente con Jaejoong y también dicen que lo estaban haciendo acerca de un trabajo especial para su deseado photobook… —dijo ahogando un suspiro lleno de anticipación—. Y no es solo Aaron lo más maravilloso de todo, porque no puedes negar que es guapísimo, sino que eso implica a Choi Minho y una faceta muy, muy provocativa que será la parte culminante del photobook, pero… —dijo melodramáticamente con la total atención de Changmin puesta en ella—. Que aún no logro comprender por qué no hará contigo y la razón por la que el nombre del fotógrafo encargado está siendo tan meticulosamente reservado.

—¿Qué? —dijo Changmin con la mueca deformada en confusión y escepticismo.

—Eso me estaba temiendo —gimoteo la chica al ver su reacción.

—¿Te molestaría explicarme en lugar de divagar?

—Aish, es  que ya se me hacía raro que tú estuvieras tan tranquilo a punto de firmar el contrato para el drama, cuando es probable que Aaron Yan y Choi Minho hagan un par de fotografías semi o completamente desnudos para Crimson kiss, trabajo que según yo era exclusivamente tuyo, a menos claro que sigas teniendo ese extraño complejo sobre quitarte la ropa que haya puesto a Yunho o Jaejoong ah en problemas y que por consiguiente se hubieran visto en la necesidad de buscar otro modelo que no le tuviera fobia a lo que sea que te asuste de mostrar piel —dijo ella bastante convencida con su argumento, dejando a Changmin completamente hundido en un letargo aparentemente inofensivo.

Porque de ser así ¿Jaejoong y Yunho habrían tenido la decencia de consultarlo primero con él verdad?

Al menos Minho se lo habría comentado ¿o no?

De cualquier forma no es como si pudiera ponerse a especular por simples cotilleos de personas sin quehacer, como su amiga.

—No deberías dejarte llevar así por rumores, yo no sé nada, pero en un par de días iré a terminar mi trabajo con Yunho y le preguntare, así que deja de reírte tan escalofriantemente —dijo con más brusquedad de la que deseaba, porque esa intranquilidad en el pecho, temía se hiciera realidad.

***

Nervioso y medio muerto de sueño esperaba en la oficina de Yunho, riéndose cada tanto como tonto al recordar como los había encontrado el señor de intendencia a él y a Changmin en ese mismo sofá y la manera tan falta de tacto que uso para despertarlos.

Lastimosamente su aparente cita había quedado pospuesta hasta nuevo aviso, porque según Jaejoong y Yunho el trabajo con Changmin estaba casi completamente terminado; y el no se había atrevido a decirle nada sobre Aaron, ni sobre su trabajo para Nichkhun ni mucho menos incordiarlo para que lo acompañara a donde sea que irían ese día tan temprano, porque ni su madre paraba de hablar de lo genial que sería ver actuar a Changmin; y todo el esfuerzo que ello conllevaba también necesitaba tiempo y concentración, por lo que mejor opto por quedarse callado y seguir trabajando, Jaejoong dijo que liberarían esas fotografías antes y bueno entonces su hyung se enteraría y todo eso. Aunque ya lo echaba de menos…

—Adelante… —murmuro la grave voz de Yunho haciendo que se levantara de un salto, frotando su rostro adorablemente, miró a Jaejoong entrar con ropa muy cómoda hablando por teléfono con Junsu hyung. Trras el conversaban animadamente Nichkhun y Aaron Yan, sujetos que le arrancaron una sonrisa aliviada, parecían ser buenas personas.

—¡Perfecto Junsu llegaremos pronto bye!

Jaejoong cerró su celular de golpe abriendo sus brazos como una linda madre amorosa hacia a Minho, quien entrecerró los ojos y se le restregó mimoso y muerto de sueño cuando lo abrazo.

—Hyung tengo tanto sueño —refunfuño al separarse  haciéndole un tierno mohín—. Y el señor de intendencia se rió de mí —acoto al recordar la cara del hombrecito cuando lo dejo entrar.

—Eso es culpa de Changmin, pero ven tienes que conocerlos —dijo tironeándolo mientras Yunho le sonreía desde su escritorio guardando un par de cosas que no alcanzaba a ver.

—Muy bien señor Horvejkul y Aaron les presento a Minho —dijo Jaejoong con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—Mooo~ ¿por qué yo no soy señor Jaejoong? ¡Nichkhun shii es incluso más joven que yo! —objeto el chino haciéndole un lindo saludo personalizado a Minho—. Mucho gusto, mucho gusto—dijo volviendo a centrarse en Jaejoong, quien solo le hizo un gesto desdeñoso caminando apurado hasta Yunho, seguido de cerca por Yan.

—Hola —susurro Minho tímido, porque Jaejoong hyung se había ido a pelear con Aaron de algo sobre ropa que no estaba entendiendo y lo había dejado solo frente al señor horse no se qué.

—Mucho gusto señor…

—Dime Nichkhun, el gusto es mío Minho shii —dijo haciendo una inclinación increíble con una sonrisa coqueta—. Luces mucho mejor en persona —continuo en un tono demasiado agradable quizás.

—Muchas gracias —murmuro dejando que siguiera evaluándolo con discreción, no como Changmin que siempre lo repasaba de arriba abajo con descaro.

—Bien, bien, ya se conocen así que basta, tenemos que irnos rápido o de nada habrá servido haber llegado tan temprano, Minho toma tus cosas tu vienes con nosotros, Aaron tú puedes correr tras el auto de Nichkhun ah —dijo Yunho apresurándolos a todos rumbo a la salida.

—Eres tan horrible Yunho, ¡Ya te dije que no te quiero robar a Jaejoong!—

—¡Y yo ya te dije que aún no olvido que tardaste 3 días en darme un autógrafo!

—¡Pensé que eras un acosador! ¡Me  mirabas como si fueses a matarme! ¡Sí me hubieras dicho que era para Jaejoongie otra cosa hubiera sucedido! —replico con obviedad callándose cuando Yunho lo fulmino, apresurando el paso junto con Nichkhun shii, no fuera a ser la de malas y ahora sí se le antojara golpearlo.

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunto Minho enredándose una bufanda color crema alrededor del cuello.

—Es una sorpresa, pero te encantara.

Minho asintió y se encogió de hombros siguiéndolos hasta su auto, haciéndole caso a Yunho de subirse primero y distraerse con algo porque el viaje sería largo y aunque en verdad trato y peleo consigo por no dormirse, la frialdad del ambiente y la comodidad del auto lo hizo conciliar el sueño rápidamente, enterneciendo a la pareja porque al parecer él se volvería un donsaeng tierno al cual mimar en lugar de Changmin.

***

—Minho…

—No hyung…ya te dije que no quieromhn…

Jaejoong ahogo una risita escandalosa y Yunho miro a Minho pucheroso removiéndolo con algo más de fuerza para que se despertara.

—Minho levántate —pidió de nuevo y de a poquito el aludido abrió los ojos y le sonrió a Yunho con torpeza incorporándose despacio.

—Demonios Jae no debí haber guardado mi cámara…—refunfuño al ver a su donsaeng desperezarse.

—Por suerte mí celular es multifuncional Yunie.

Y entonces el flash tomo desprevenido a Minho quien boto sobre el asiento golpeándose con el techo del auto generando risitas tontas en sus hyungs que se vieron interrumpidas por un suave toque a la ventana por parte de Aaron que junto a Nichkhun los esperaban fuera del auto.

—Baja con cuidado Minho y colócate la bufanda, el clima ha estado muy frío y húmedo últimamente

—Si umma —dijo Minho tierno abriendo la puerta de la camioneta dejando a Jaejoong sonrojado y perplejo.

—Me gusta esa expresión Boo—dijo Yunho amoroso.

—Hey… —reprocho Jaejoong con el ceño fruncido.

—Esa también es linda —dijo besándolo para después bajar del auto despacio.

—¡Buenos Días Minho ah! —grito Aaron burlón prestándole uno de sus brazos para ayudarlo a bajar porque el terreno estaba hundido y aguado, Minho levanto la mirada y se colgó su mochila aceptando el gesto, mirando muy curioso el rostro de Yan.

—Sus ojos son como los de un gato travieso ¿No piensa lo mismo? —dijo de la nada buscando la aprobación de Nivhkhun quien solo se rió afirmando con la cabeza.

Yan lo miro supuestamente ofendido y después se inclino contra su oreja dejando escapar una especie de ronroneo que le erizo todo el bello del cuerpo y lo hizo saltar en medio de una carcajada  ahogada  hacia el pelirrojo que solo atino a agarrarlo de un brazo al verlo resbalarse con el lodo bajo sus pies.

—Ne~ ahí esta tú gato travieso —dijo Yan sacándole la lengua, en un gesto que Minho imito aferrándose a Nichkhun solo porque no quería caerse. Miro a su alrededor y parpadeo al fijarse al fin en el lugar en el cual se encontraba y que al parecer estaba muy lejos de la ciudad, además apenas estaba amaneciendo y aprecio un inmenso campo verde  que flanqueaba la entrada de lo que parecía una hacienda muy vieja, pero extrañamente demasiado bien cuidada.

—Tengan cuidado con el equipo, el terreno es algo inestable —pidió el paisajista virando un poco hacia los asistentes que habían viajado con ellos en otra camioneta. Minho saludo con un gracioso movimiento de mano, la extremidad estaba oculta bajo la manga de un suéter grueso  y oscuro de cuello alto debido al frío y recibió saludos también desganados de todo el equipo, al parecer  no era el único con sueño.

—¡Jae es tarde apúrate!

Bueno tal vez Yunho hyung no tenía sueño.

—Ya te dije que no importa, deja de jalarme, vas a tirarme —gruño Jaejoong cubierto por un abrigo negro, una bufanda y un gorrito gracioso que solo dejaba a la vista sus ojos a través de sus lentes.

—Hyung le tiene miedo al frío… —dijo Minho caminando más despacio.

—…Y a caerse… —corroboro Aaron con las manos tras la cabeza, viendo a la pareja correr a la entrada de la hacienda.

—Yunho shii es demasiado paranoico… —comento Nichkhun casualmente, mientras los otros dos asentían con solemnidad.

—¡Dijeron que llegarían hace 2 horas! —gritaron del otro lado de la puerta antes de que esta se abriera con un rechinido interesante y mostrara 2 abrigadas siluetas con sonrisas agradables hacia todos.

—Chunie, pero sí ya sabes que Jaejoong siempre llega tarde —susurro Junsu aferrado al brazo de Park Yoochun con un cariño tan tangible como sincero.

—Eso explícaselo a mis caballos Susu-ah…

—¡No puede ser! —gimió Minho con una gran sonrisa en los labios presionando el brazo de Nichkhun sin darse cuenta.

—¿Trabajaremos con caballos? —pregunto emocionado llamando automáticamente la atención de sus anfitriones.

—Sí, con un par de pura sangre —respondió el pelirrojo encontrando demasiado agradable esa emoción casi infantil que Minho estaba mostrando en esos momentos.

—¡Y hay una yegua blanca idéntica a Lunaris que te encantara! —grito Junsu haciéndole un gesto para que se acercara.

—¿De verdad? —volvió a indagar ilusionado.

—¡Sí! —asintió con la misa intensidad en su sonrisa—. Pero primero te presento a Chunie —dijo señalando al aludido y que Minho había visto en una inmensidad de dramas desde que estaba en secundaria.

—Mí mamá lo ama… —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir antes de estrechar su mano con efusividad.

—¡Mucho gusto! ¿Me deja ver los caballos? —pregunto lleno de anticipación sin dejar de sacudir su mano con fuerza arrancándole una carcajada desconcertada, asintiendo débilmente tras un coro de risas acompañándolo.

—Sí claro puedes ver los caballos… —aseveró sin dejar de reírse.

—¡Yay Chunie Te amo! —grito Junsu agarrando a Minho de las ropas saliendo disparados para los establos sin importarles mojarse al correr por el lugar repleto de charcos, pararon abruptamente antes de llegar porque los caballos ya estaban corriendo en los corrales supervisados por unas cuantas personas.

—Hyung que maravilla…

—Vamos Minho te tienes que subir a uno…—incito sonriente, empujándolo apresurado.

—Yoochun gracias por todo —dijo Yunho estrechando su mano antes de abrazarlo después de que el par de niños hubieran salido corriendo.

—No te preocupes por eso —dijo al separarse.

—Chun chun ¿Y mi abrazo? —pidió Jaejoong infantil siendo prácticamente asfixiado por el otro ratón quien negó con la cabeza condescendiente.

—Siempre tan celoso soulmate —reprocho recibiendo un duro pellizco, que ignoro al acercarse a los demás.

—Aaron Yan mucho gusto —dijo el moreno con propiedad cuando Yoochun se acerco amablemente a saludarlo.

—Igualmente Park Yoochun.

—Nichkhun es un placer conocerlo y gracias por prestarnos su hacienda casa.

—El placer es mío y siéntanse todos bienvenidos —hablo invitándolos a pasar para que pudieran instalarse y empezar a trabajar. El equipo parecía haberse animado al verlo aunque todo dependería de sí Junsu y el futuro novio de Changmin, se sentían dispuestos a colaborar, pensó riéndose para sus adentros.

***

Trabajar con Aaron Yan era menos incomodo que hacerlo con Changmin, quizás porque el revoloteo en su estomago simplemente no estaba y porque además se la pasaba discutiendo con Yunho e insultándolo en chino.

—[Ya te digo Minho que no debes enamorarte de un Neurótico como Yunho] —dijo en su idioma natal abrazado a él sobre el lomo de Terra, la sumisa Yegua que fungiría como Lunaris.

Volvió a reírse con Aaron y a cambio recibió una ofendida mirada de suegro amargado por parte de Yunho porque estaba más que claro que él era el único que entendía lo que Yan decía.

—Es suficiente Aaron ve al establo con Junsu, necesito un  par de Minho sin ti.

—Como diga jefe.

Se burlo bajándose del caballo de un salto, haciendo una galante reverencia hacia Minho que seguía en las alturas y que se gano un Flash por parte de Jung aunque quisiera tragárselo.

El vestuario era similar al que había estado usando desde el principio, solo que los adornos eran de un verde oscuro muy elegante y que hacían que el ajuar se viera mucho más formal que los otros, como si estuviera escoltando a alguien verdaderamente importante, Terra usaba un pesado casco con púas y cinturones de cuero negro que la hacían resaltar elegantemente.

—Minho intenta abrazar el cuello de Terra —pidió Yunho enfocándolo y capturándolo, aunque estuviera haciendo un calor del demonio que provocaba que les retocaran el maquillaje cada 5 minutos. Minho se enterneció al ver que la yegua movía la cabeza como correspondiendo su gesto y la abrazo con más fuerza como un niño con un bonito y especial regalo entre sus brazos. Los caballos de Yoochun eran hermosos y Terra era sumamente dócil y encantadora, aunque en general la hacienda y su ubicación  lo transportaban a otra época tan distante y diferente que lo hacía sentir nostálgico y que de alguna manera le hubiera gustado compartir con Changmin.

—¿Por qué no lo llamas? —pregunto Yunho mirando la mueca confusa del más joven a través del lente de su cámara, volviendo a capturar a Terra moviéndose cariñosamente contra las manos de Minho como si lo conociera desde siempre.

—Changmin hyung está ocupado hyung y tampoco sé como localizarlo…

Fue la escueta respuesta de Minho antes de bajarse de un salto elegante de Terra, quien lo siguió de cerca empujando su rostro contra el de Minho, como sí buscase animarlo.

—Tú me entiendes ¿ne~? —dijo abrazando una última vez a Terra dejando a Yunho con una expresión en el rostro muy confundida.

—¿Ya terminaste?

Quiso saber Jaejoong cuando lo vio desplomarse acalorado a su lado.

—Sí, solo faltan las de Junsu y claro las de Nichkhun quien está bastante compenetrado con la atmosfera.

Se burlo volviendo a ver a Minho con cierto recelo acercársele sonriente al pelirrojo.

—¿Changmin siempre ha sido tan idiota?

—Sí —respondió tanto Jaejoong como Yoochun,  sobresaltándose porque pensó en voz alta.

—Al parecer nos precipitamos demasiado con esos dos.

Les hizo saber agradeciendo el vaso con limonada que uno de los empleados de Yoochun le había acercado.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunto el actor muy interesado en la conversación.

—Ni siquiera tiene el número de su móvil… —jadeo irónico antes de tomar de su bebida para refrescarse. Ambos oyentes rodaron los ojos con cierta exasperación, Jaejoong sonrió resignado.

—Changmin siempre ha sido así de torpe Yunho, no sé porque te sorprendes y según Junsu, el pobre de Minho tiene un complejo de donsaeng tierno y abnegado que lo deja desequilibrado con todo lo que tiene que ver con Changmin.

—Bueno eso ya lo sé pero deberían de haberle visto la cara cuando se lo mencione —dijo siendo interrumpido por un alboroto en los establos que los hizo levantarse preocupados, se apuraron al lugar, hallando una escena verdaderamente hilarante.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —pregunto Jaejoong tentativamente mirando a Junsu riéndose sin contención alguna lo mismo que Nichkhun y a Aaron encaramado en un rincón mirando con cierto temor a Terra quien estaba siendo calmada por uno de los cuidadores y por Minho quien estaba desconcertado mirando a la yegua.

—¿Qué paso Hwan? —preguntó Yoochun mientras todos volvían a relajarse y empezar a respirar con normalidad.

—La yegua se alteró señor…

—Sí eso es obvio pero ¿Por qué? —intervino Yunho con seriedad.

—Hnm… bueno se supone que según lo que dice esto… —murmuro Nichkhun llamando su atención—. Derek el rival eterno de Demian  busca engañar a Michael para que lo deje convertirlo en vampiro y poder arrebatárselo a Demian… y entonces hay una especie de forcejeo y…

—¡Era una escena candente y salvaje! —grito Junsu cuando pudo volver a hablar resumiendo lo que el pelirrojo quería explicar, sin explicar nada aún.

—¿Y luego?— se exaspero Jaejoong cruzando los brazos.

—Pues cuando Aaron empujo con algo de fuerza a Minho Terra empezó a forcejear y salió corriendo a embestirlo y entonces llegaron ustedes… —dijo riendo sin entender del todo que fue lo que acababa de pasar.

—Ah… —dijeron los tres al unisonó sin poder contenerse y también empezar a reír.

—Bueno al menos ya sabemos como hubiera reaccionado Changmin si hubiera venido —dijo Yoochun generando risas en todos los presentes y un sonrojo azorado en Minho mientras Aaron seguía esperando en un rincón que hicieran el favor de llevarse al caballo.

—Cuando terminen de trabajar puedes  jugar con ella Minho, Hwan llévala a los corrales.

 Minho asintió despidiéndose encantadoramente de Terra, volviendo a centrarse en lo que estaba haciendo antes ahora con más público del que estaba acostumbrado.

Como bien había dicho el pelirrojo Aaron interpretaría a Derek y su papel en el libro aún era complicado de entender al menos para Minho, era bastante evidente que su relación con Demian era turbia y peligrosa y Michael siempre terminaba en medio de los dos sin un aparente lado por el cual decidirse, aunado a que el influjo de Derek siempre era más abrumador y desesperado que el que Demian utilizaba en Michael, sí bien nunca pasaba realmente nada las escenas en el libro eran candentes y salvajes como bien había dicho Junsu, pero al final Demian siempre lo sacaba del apuro y todo volvía a sumergirse en una tensión más romántica y sensual, que siendo sinceros le gustaba más, aunque Aaron también tuviera el poder de hacer esas poses más un circo de risas y bromas que una situación incómoda, ahora solo restaba esperar lo que Nichkhun quisiera hacer.

Y eso justamente habría sucedido si una tormenta intempestiva y espantosa no hubiera hecho acto de presencia, en lo que esperaban el atardecer.

—Maldición… —refunfuño el paisajista viendo el agua caer como todos los demás, resguardados bajo los amplios techos de madera que tenía la fachada interna de la hacienda y que daban hacia el jardín en un área  para fiestas que no era otra cosa que un kiosco enorme sin ningún tipo de elevación y que acumulaba el agua en su piso de loseta color tierra conforme la intensidad de la lluvia aumentaba, porque al parecer de nada servía el techo en situaciones como esas.

Minho estaba envuelto en una chamarra, sintiendo la brisa húmeda impactar con su rostro de forma refrescante esperando como todos que la lluvia parara y que Nichkhun pudiera tomar las últimas fotografías, lucía verdaderamente frustrado y era un desperdicio ya que el atardecer se acercaba y en el horizonte el sol comenzaba a ocultarse hermosamente, incluso les había dado tiempo de entrevistar tanto a Minho como Aaron y ahora iban con Jaejoong, sin en cambio  la lluvia parecía solo querer frustrar los deseos del paisajista quien se recargo totalmente vencido contra uno de los pilares, resignándose a mirar la lluvia lo que quedaba del día.

Minho miro a su alrededor y repentinamente una idea muy loca y quizás fuera de lugar lo asalto, pero no perdía nada intentándolo, se levanto sin llamar mucho la atención y tomo un velo blanco que alguno de los del vestuario habían llevado con ellos y se deshizo de su chamarra, rió cándido y tomo a Nichkhun shii de la muñeca, jalándolo hasta el kiosco en medio de la lluvia porque aún tenían poco tiempo antes de que atardeciera, arrojo sus zapatos aún lado y corrió hasta quedar en medio de la losa donde el agua era más abundante ya que se iba por una bifurcación hacia un pequeño jardín que estaba detrás, Minho usaba solo una camisa blanca que había terminado empapada en medio de su carrera y pantalones hasta un tercio de sus piernas color negro, extendió el velo y miro al pelirrojo con anticipación.

—¿Listo Nichkhun shii? —inquirió señalando su cámara, esa que colgaba de su cuello descuidadamente.

—No sé qué piensas hacer pero sí —respondió empezando a apuntarlo con su lente, después todo se fusiono tras la carcajada de Minho.

Demostró que todos sus movimientos podían ser precisos, preciosos y fluidos, la lluvia caía hermosamente fuera del kiosco y el agua en el interior podía levantarse imitando diminutos y brillantes cristales tras cada giro que nebuloso quedaba grabado en la memoria de la cámara fotográfica.

—¿Qué se supone que está haciendo? —pregunto Yunho a Jaejoong observándolo desde la casa.

—Bailando, creo—respondió sin perderse el espectáculo. Yoochun viendo el anochecer más próximo se acerco hasta los interruptores que controlaban la luz en su jardín.

Un giro imprevisto que lo salpico completamente, oculto una sonrisa enigmática y única tras el velo mientras el agua se tornaba algo así como una extensión de Minho, en medio de flashes cada vez más continuos, giró por última vez cuando el sol finalmente se oculto y su silueta de desdibujo un segundo antes de que las luces fueran encendidas en el preciso instante que Minho mostro una expresión increíble, tan llena de vida y emoción que dejo al paisajista impactado y rebosante de satisfacción.

Ese trabajo era sin duda lo más  espontaneo que había hecho en toda su carrera y no podía esperar para que la gente lo viera.

Incluso la lluvia se había dejado de sentir incomoda después de esa última sonrisa risueña que le arranco la poca sensibilidad que el frío le había dejado a Nichkhun en el cuerpo.

—Creo que estoy enamorado…

***

_“Creo que estoy enamorado…”_

Y Changmin arrojo a la basura esa revista con rabia al leer ese último comentario que había hecho Nichkhun y cuyo nombre había sido reservado todo ese tiempo porque era una sorpresa.

Entro al edificio como un huracán, avanzando a grandes zancadas al lugar en el que se supone que él debería estar con Minho, porque ni siquiera supo refrenar el impulso que lo estaba obligando a impedir que mostrara algo que solo él quería ver…

***

Se abrazo así mismo aún inseguro antes de salir del vestidor, se había envuelto completamente con la sabana que Jaejoong hyung le había pasado para cuando estuviera listo para salir, solo estaba usando una ligera trusa blanca y había al menos 15 personas haya afuera frente a las que le avergonzaba estar pero que Nichkhun había pedido que se quedaran al ser estrictamente necesarios, para no presionarlo más de la cuenta.

Al salir se encontró con la dulce sonrisa de Jaejoong hyung y se sintió menos observado de lo que esperaba, pudiendo sentarse a su lado mientras dos chicas le arreglaban el cabello porque le habían dicho que se veía mucho mejor sin maquillaje.

—¡Minho! ¿Donde está la dulce expresión de sorpresa? —preguntaron a sus espaldas haciéndolo reír, girando a ver a Yoochun ah con la mueca que le había pedido, porque lo ayudo bastante a soltarse con sus expresiones y había aceptado ir con Junsu a ver el resultado de su esfuerzo, la verdad es que era un hyung increíblemente simpático con todos y con el que fácilmente podías congeniar.

—¡Aprendes tan rápido! —gimió emocionado picándole la nariz, mientras a su lado Aaron estaba riéndose con Junsu, el primero estaba más cómodo paseándose sin camisa por él estudio y Jaejoong tenía razón cuando le dijo que tenía un cuerpo increíble, aunque Yunho se hubiera enojado y ahora ignorara al escritor conversando con su equipo sobre la iluminación.

—Minho vienes un momento… —pidió Yunho.

—Sí hyung…

Camino hacia él un poco cohibido y sonrió avergonzado al paisajista cuando paso a su lado, centrándose en lo que debía hacer primero, incluso estarían sobre una cama, blanca, suave e inmaculada, mientras a su alrededor había velos rojos y negros que terminaban esparcidos sobre el piso simulando cortinas sugerentes a la vista del espectador.

—Hyung esto sí que es elegante… —murmuro mientras se fijaba en el increíble y recargado adorno que estaba junto a la cama.

—La verdad es que Yoochun se lució, el tiene un amigo que hace esculturas geniales como esta y las rosas violetas fue un encargo especial que hizo Jaejoong a la florería… —suspiro riéndose cómplice con él en tanto continuaba explicándole lo que él y Nichkhun habían acordado hacer.

—¡Buenas tardes! —dijeron repentinamente abriendo la puerta del lugar dejando la habitación en silencio al reconocer la voz de  Yeon Hee quien ingreso sonriente acompañada de Dae Lee, ese que se gano un despreciable y nada discreto bufido por parte de Jaejoong que hizo a Yoochun colocarse prudentemente a su lado mirando sin afecto a esas dos personas. Al parecer había odios profundos en ese medio y Minho ya sentía que empezaba a dolerla la cabeza.

—¡Señor Lee!

Nichkhun se acerco con una sonrisa educada hacia el hombre en cuestión al que abrazo con fuerza.

—Otro elegido… —refunfuño Junsu, inclinándose contra Yoochun haciéndole un mohín extraño a Aaron quien se encogió de hombros y se sentó a su lado mirando todo curioso.

—Cuanto tiempo sin verlo, en verdad me alegra mucho haberlo encontrado de nuevo…  —comento el pelirrojo al separarse, saludando cortésmente a Yeon Hee.

—Ni lo menciones muchacho me ha alegrado saber que al fin vas a fotografiar personas, aunque me ha decepcionado un poco el trabajo con él que comenzaste ¿Sabes?

—¿De qué está hablando?

—¿Vamos chico? Conozco tú técnica, fuiste quien hizo el trabajo para el reciente número de DRaW y bueno realmente las fotografías dejaron mucho que desear a mi parecer… —dijo haciendo un gesto indiferente que definitivamente le borro la sonrisa a todos los presentes incluso Yunho avanzo a grandes zancadas hasta ellos con Minho a su lado mirándolo sin comprender mucho de lo que hablaba ni del tono tan despectivo en el cual lo hacía.

—Pero no me malentiendas.

—No es culpa tuya si las cosas que capturas no tienen talento o vida…  ¿No es así Yeon Hee? —dijo Dae Lee mirando a la chica quien asintió mirando con una ceja arqueada a Minho, se había detenido bajo el instintivo abrazo que Yunho le había proporcionado al escuchar ese último comentario.

—Era de esperarse, sí es por eso que Changmin buscaba librarse de este trabajo cuanto antes, yo considero Nichkhun shii que está desperdiciando su talento en novatos sin experiencia que podrían manchar su reputación… —señalo amablemente hacia Minho, ya lo sabía, así que solo agacho la cabeza cuando todos voltearon a mirarlo, sintiéndose pequeño e insignificante, buscando la manera más apropiada de no dejar que el comentario lo afectara.

—Bueno, bueno Yeon Hee shii no todos son tan multitalentosos como tú… —dijo Dae Lee mirando despectivamente a Minho.

—Dae Lee shii no le de tanta importancia a ese tipo de gente, Changminie ya nos comentaba sus inapropiadas actitudes, por eso firmo el contrato para el drama, para alejarse de aquellos que solo se cuelgan de la fama de gente con talento que sí se esfuerza… —siseo sin dejar de sonreír.

—Eso… no es verdad… —refuto Minho mirándola lastimado.

—Por favor no seas tan sensible, ¿O vas a negar que antes de que oportunamente aceptaras este trabajo nadie sabía quién eras? —ataco con sarcasmo haciéndolo retroceder ofendido.

—Minho… —susurro Yunho, recibiendo un manotazo del nombrado quien apretó los ojos y se dio la vuelta saliendo sin rumbo fijo del lugar.

—No, no, no, esa actitud no lo llevara a ningún lado… —negó como si el ofendido hubiera sido él y antes de que Jaejoong o Yunho o cualquier otro pudiera moverse Dae Lee recibió el puñetazo que seguramente se había estado ganando desde que nació por parte del paisajista, quien lo miró como si fuera mugre, haciendo lo mismo con Yeon Hee antes de salir preocupado en busca de Minho.

***

_¿Por qué te enfadas? ¡Sí era claro que tarde o temprano se convertiría en una molestia Changmin!_

Changmin sacudió la cabeza y continuo avanzando, queriendo olvidarse de la pelea que tuvo con Yeon Hee a causa de Minho, ni siquiera lo conocía, ni siquiera lo había visto últimamente y para rematar esa revista, con ese sujeto, todo tan desastroso…

_¿¡Por qué te molesta tanto!? ¡Sí lo único que te importa es tú estúpido drama!_

Yeon Hee lo había abofeteado después de haberle gritado eso y él simplemente se dio la vuelta sin querer volver a verla por un buen tiempo.

Minho corrió por los pasillos del edificio solamente enredado en una sabana, sin saber a dónde ir mientras un dolor en el pecho le dificultaba la respiración al imaginar que su hyung pudo expresarse así de él, porque entonces fue una molestia y una pérdida de tiempo y en verdad, en verdad no quiso serlo.

Giro rumbo a los sanitarios y piso un extremo de la tela que había estado arrastrando precipitándose hasta el piso de forma inminente antes de sentir un duro y firme jalón frenar su carrera y atraerlo hacia algo suave, volviéndose consciente de su acelerado respirar y de la humedad en sus pestañas que no debía estar ahí.

—¡Minho!

Changmin lo llamo con fuerza al verlo completamente perdido y desesperado, observando la mueca de su donsaeng entristecerse al verlo, como sí el fuera la causa de todos sus males.

—No… hyung… —gimió intentando zafarse, comenzando a forcejear, porque él menos que nadie tenía que verlo así.

—¡Minho! —resonó su nombre a través del pasillo,  Changmin fruncir el seño nada más ver el alivio en el rostro del menor al escuchar esa voz,  así que se  aferró con más fuerza a él empezando a correr en busca de un lugar vacío que pudieran usar para hablar.

—Changmin hyung, espera… —

Sus reclamos se vieron silenciados al entrar a una oficina y ser lanzado a un pequeño sofá rojo, escuchando la puerta cerrarse de un portazo. Se incorporó con lentitud mirando el gesto de Changmin con un dedo sobre sus labios pidiéndole silencio al apegarse a la pared, le hizo caso sin saber porque, ralentizando el traqueteo de su corazón cuando escucho ese suspiro aliviado escapar de su acompañante, se acomodo cohibido en el asiento mirando con mucho interés el piso, fijándose en sus pies desnudos y en que solo estaba usando una sabana para cubrirse. Se sonrojo exponencialmente rápido al darse cuenta de su torpeza.

Changmin se desplomo a su lado cuidadosamente, dejando que Minho sintiera inmediatamente su fragancia y calor corporal por lo malditamente pequeño que era el sofá y se levantó al instante caminando asustado hasta la ventana cubierta por unas persianas desde el techo hasta el alfeizar que quedaba un poco más arriba de las caderas.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —pregunto el mayor aún sentado en el sofá, sin haberse ofendido por la reacción, solo estaba desconcertado al verlo a contra luz sin nada más que una blanca y traslucida sabana encima.

—Nada hyung, solo me sorprendió encontrarte aquí… —dijo bajando la cabeza antes de buscar sonreírle para hacer que le creyera, cosa que no sucedió porque recibió una mirada suspicaz.

—Y por eso estabas corriendo con desespero, intentando huir de algo ¿O alguien quizás…? —cuestionó mirándolo inquisitivo y algo enojado, esa situación lo estaba sobrepasando.

—Eso es porque soy un inútil, sin talento, que solo le hace perder el tempo a todo el mundo —dijo con tono amargo volviendo a desviar el rostro, porque dolía reconocerlo.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿A quién le haces perder el tiempo?

—A usted, a Jaejoong a Yunho hyung a Aaron y a Nichkhun  shii, a Junsu ah e incluso a Park Yoochun —dijo irónico en medio de balbuceos ahogados—. ¿Quiere qué continúe o prefiere que le haga una lista? —objeto con cierto reproche, revolviéndose inquieto en su lugar.

Changmin no pudo evitarlo y se rió ligeramente revolviendo su propio cabello.

—¿De dónde has sacado todo eso? ¿Cuándo me has tú quitado el tiempo?

Quería saber y ver sus ojos, lo había extrañado mucho.

—Yeon Hee  y Dae Lee shii han ido a reprochármelo hace un rato… —dijo en voz baja sin levantar el rostro con Changmin de pie y más cerca de lo que había estado hace minutos—. Yo en verdad no quería ser una molestia hyung, pero sí te cause problemas en algún momento perdóname —dijo empezando a hablar atropelladamente.

—Basta, entiendo perfectamente lo que quieres decir, pero no estoy de acuerdo con ello —fijo en un tono extrañamente neutro que asusto a Minho, quien retrocedió hasta chocar con las persianas de la ventana.

—No eres un inútil. Y tienes mucho talento, aunque dañes el ego de muchas personas y seas tan ingenuo como para asustarte del porno y creerles cuando dicen cosas malas sobre ti —susurro lleno de convicción, acercándose poco a poco a él, porque no podía creer que la inmadurez de Yeon Hee fuera tan grande  y peor aún que se hubiera atrevido a ir y tratar a Minho así, cuando no tenía ningún derecho de hacerlo, ni de hablar, ni de enfadarse, ni de meterse en su vida como lo había hecho.

—Changmin —suspiro un poco desconfiado al ver que se acercaba—. Changmin hyung no…

Se aferro a la sabana y cerró los ojos, pero aun así esta comenzó a ceder a los suaves tirones que el mayor le daba, con esa expresión neutra que asustaba un poco al menor de los dos, Minho no estaba acostumbrado a verlo con ella, porque parecía indiferente y nunca lo había sido, al menos no con él.

—No… no… no… —volvió a repetir cerrando los ojos al fin sintiendo la tibieza del sol que aun no se ocultaba, calentar su piel a través de la ventana y la ligera ventisca del aire acondicionado recorrerle por cada poro, ahora más que nunca se sentía completamente desnudo, pero contradictoriamente del alma.

Respiro profundamente y  se encogió sobre sí llevándose las manos al pecho hechas puño, cuando escucho un paso acercarse a él. Brinco provocando un ruido curioso al golpear las persianas, abriendo los ojos de golpe encontrándose con la fija mirada de Changmin en su persona a un palmo de distancia, preguntándole con la mirada que haría.

—¡No! ¡Basta! —dijo cuando esas manos que lo hicieron brincar con anterioridad  comenzaron a deslizar su ropa interior, retirándola de su cuerpo.

—Shhhh calma… —pidió Changmin con sus labios pegados a la frente de Minho, adelantándose a cualquier otra reacción negativa por parte de su donsaeng, quien asintió y se quedo quieto como una estatua hasta que la ultima prenda que lo había estado protegiendo de sus propios sentimientos cayó al piso con un siseo que despertó a ambos de su aparente y mal controlado letargo.

Changmin dio prudentemente dos pasos hacia atrás con las manos hormigueando y sonrió con dulzura cuando vio a Minho temblando en todo su esplendor.

—Hermoso… —dijo sin un atisbo de vergüenza, admirando esa piel brillar con los rayos del sol y esas mejillas adquirir un rojo brillante, Minho no había esperado un comentario como aquel y su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado.  ¿Entonces su hyung no pensaba qué era un inútil sin talento?

—No hay nada de malo en ti y mucho menos en tu cuerpo y puedo decir con seguridad que cautivaras a todo el que te vea, quizás Yunho hasta se desmaye de la impresión… —dijo en broma tranquilizando un poco el ambiente, porque si de algo estaba seguro era de que al salir de ahí Yunho y unas cuantas personas más iban a escucharlo.

—Ya… quizás… ¿quizás deba volver…? —pregunto, mirándolo avergonzado a los ojos y Changmin supo que algo iba mal de nuevo, apretó los puños buscando serenarse, al parecer había quedado claro que era lo que él realmente pensaba de Minho, incluso dejo que él halago se le escapara cumpliendo con su objetivo ¿Por qué entonces no se ofrecía a acompañarlo y disculparlo con el otro sujeto que fingiría ser él y posaría en igualdad de condiciones con Minho quitándole problemas?

_Porque no quieres que alguien más aparte de ti lo vea de esa forma…_

Se respondió así mismo haciendo una mueca extraña, Minho mal interpretando su silencio se inclinó a levantar la sabana, colocándola de forma estratégica sobre su por demás estimulado cuerpo manteniendo la cabeza gacha, sin notar que Changmin volvía a romper el espacio entre ellos con la clara intención de cruzar la línea del respeto y pasar a un lugar más placentero.

Se hizo del rostro del más bajo y en un dos por tres sus labios viajaban cuidadosos por los del más joven, ahogando la exclamación que se le escapo al recargarlo contra la ventana. Se aparto  agitado al no recibir respuesta creyendo que ahora sí se había pasado.

Minho se sintió de alguna manera acorralado por toda esa situación pero había cuidado y protección irradiando de Changmin, el no iba a lastimarlo, y ¡Dios como lo había extrañado! por ello tomo sus mejillas y regalo otro beso dejando que las cosquillas que había sentido anteriormente aumentaran y corrieran libremente por su cuerpo, dejando de sentir la sabana rozar sus pies cuando Changmin lo alzo un poco, acomodándolo sobre el alfeizar de la ventana obligándolo a enredar sus piernas sobre sus caderas, mientras comenzaba a besarlo a conciencia.

Las ropas de Changmin eran ásperas y no le gusto ser el único vulnerable. Metió sus manos temblorosas bajo la camisa y se estremeció acallando sus ahogados gemidos entre los labios de Changmin. Suspiró contra la calentura de su piel, enviciado en la suavidad de esos sonidos que le golpeteaban la razón y le enredaban los sentidos, Minho era maravilloso en  el amplio sentido de la palabra, ¿Quién hubiera dicho qué él iba a terminar cediendo ante los encantos de un niño cómo ese?

Todo se le olvido cuando sus manos al fin pudieron acariciar esas piernas, Changmin amaba esas piernas y más adelante se encargaría de asegurarlas, por ahora se conformaba en amasarlas a su antojo.

Minho se había esforzado en no hacer ruido pero fue imposible tragarse un gemido  al separarse de la dulce boca de su mayor, dejándole el camino libre para que besara todo cuanto quisiera, esa boca hacia maravillas y se trago un sollozo colmado cuando sus puntiagudos y rozados pezones gozaron de ella, dedicándose a revolverle el cabello sin descanso. En ese momento estaba como enajenado se sentía el ser más hermoso, valioso, frágil y delicado del universo entre los labios de Changmin y solo eso compensaba tan solo una parte, su falta de experiencia en esas situaciones. La chaqueta y la camisa no tardaron en desaparecer y Minho se afirmo al moreno para poder sentirlo desnudo contra él y fue increíble saberse especial en ese momento con él.

El resonar de sus lenguas al besarse y la fricción de sus cuerpos al tocarse estremeció sin más al mayor, regalándole un par de descargas espasmódicas que fueron a parar a su entrepierna sintiéndola despertar y agitarse tras cada gemido que Minho soltaba y a cada caricia que le era otorgada, ciertamente había más pasión en él encuentro de la que Changmin se hubiera esperado, Minho era simplemente fuego puro, la manera de besar, la manera de tocar, la manera asfixiada de decir su nombre, con esa ternura que nunca lo abandonaba y la pasión desbordante que no había conocido nunca antes.

Para Minho la situación era similar, Changmin le entregaba la suficiente confianza en cada beso, para sentirse atrevido y sensual, ser capaz de provocarlo y alterarlo de forma tal, que sus piernas comenzaban a ceder tras cada ligero empellón que recibía de la pelvis del mayor, haciéndolo gemir con húmedos besos a la piel morena y dulce que se le ofrecía sin reparo alguno.

—¡Changmin…! —jadeo cerrando los ojos cuando creyó que iba a estamparse contra el suelo en medio de riquísimos temblores que empezaban desde las puntas de sus pies y terminaban en su cabello, en cambio en medio de esa oficina alfombrada fue arrastrado hasta recargarlo en el escritorio de caoba después de que Changmin hubiera barrido con su brazo derecho todo lo que estorbaba, distrayéndolo con sus labios y las cosquillas trémulas a las caderas que su mano izquierda le proporcionaba.

Un dedo travieso se deslizo por toda la columna y Minho se apego con todo lo que tenía a Changmin, mirándolo intensamente a los ojos, atinando a morder sus labios cuando una caricia se poso en ese lugar que palpitaba y se contraía ansioso. Se aferró  al moreno cuello y hundió su rostro, inseguro y cohibido. Changmin sabía que debía ser lento y suave para que Minho no se asustara.

Besos cortos y dulces fueron los que continuaron en ese momento y los ojos de Minho parpadearon al escuchar el curioso sonido de una evilla ser abierta, la mirada de Changmin lo incentivo a continuar sus caricias, apenas escuchando el siseo de los pantalones y las prendas interiores al caer al piso, envolvió sumiso sus piernas a las caderas desnudas de Changmin cuando este lo levanto del escritorio y se dejo caer con él sobre su regazo en la cómoda silla de piel que descansaba en el lugar, quedando juntos y desnudos, besándose con apremiante anhelo.

Minho parpadeo y medio se asfixio al sentir una mano caliente y firme posarse en medio de sus estómagos, acercando sus palpitantes sexos para empezar a frotarlos con lentitud, mientras inspiraba y exhalaba lo más silenciosamente que podía, escondiendo su caliente rostro entre la húmeda, sudorosa y aromática piel de Changmin.

No supo como llego hasta ahí y tampoco le importo mucho, pero cuando todo empezó a volverse más rápido, Minho comenzó a jadear contra una de las orejas de Shim y lo noto: el movimiento convulso que nació desde las caderas hasta el cuello y que por consecuencia a él lo hizo serpentear sobre el cuerpo del mayor, haciéndolo reír sonrojado y juguetón, sin dejar de jadear se acerco de nuevo y esta vez en lugar de arrojarle el aire caliente, mordió el lóbulo y comenzó a succionarlo con cierta sexualidad. Changmin gimió brutalmente y enterró sus manos contra su trasero moviéndolo desesperado sobre su miembro, Minho se humedeció a un más y abrió la boca encontrándose con el ceño levemente fruncido de Shim, no supo porque pero se rio en medio del beso asfixiante que Changmin le regalo y como recompensa o castigo, aun no podía decirlo bien, volvió a lamer y besar las orejas de Changmin, recibiendo sobre su cuello los resoplidos y bufidos que dejaba escapar cada vez que lo mordía. Sintió esa dureza palpitar en medio de la piel de su trasero, Changmin definitivamente era sensible en esa parte de su cuerpo y Minho se sintió feliz al poder hacerlo sentir bien, los movimientos se volvieron más frenéticos y Minho se tapo la boca para no gritar recibiendo suaves mordiditas a su cuello cuando ambos se descargaron en medio de un cosquilleo intimo e infinito que los dejo medio atontados y reticentes a moverse, aunque el interior de sus cuerpos cosquilleara de necesidad por más.

—Eres suave hyung… — murmuro con un tonito bajo e infantil cuando medio pudo respirar otra vez, que a Changmin le supo delicioso tomando de nuevo los labios del contrario.

—Tú también eres suave.

Se rió y pego su frente a la del contrario

—Y dulce… —continuó haciendo que se sonrojara de nuevo—. Y te pones rosa también…—añadió después del beso corto que le dio a la nariz, dejando a su menor sin argumento alguno aprovechando para abrazarlo por la cintura, sintiendo  los fluidos tibios deslizarse y llegar hasta la silla, momento que aprovecho para alzarlo y recostarlo cauteloso sobre el escritorio. Lo miró como si le estuviera pidiendo permiso, un permiso que no le fue negado en lo absoluto.

—Aquí también eres suave…—murmuro tocando superficialmente en medio de su trasero—… y rosa… pero me pregunto si también serás dulce…

Con una sonrisa caballerosa abrió gentilmente sus piernas. Minho se deshacía internamente tensando los muslos, mirando la lengua de Changmin humedecer aún más su piel, arqueando y levantando las caderas, mientras buscaba a que aferrarse con un genuino encanto que sometió a  Shim a sacar más de su ternura, ese gesto le dijo muchas cosas: el miedo, la inexperiencia y cierto ingenuo anhelo de protección ¿Podía ser más encantador?

Cuando su lengua dejo de trazar inexistentes figuras en los muslos de Minho y llego hasta donde debía de llegar, acaricio su rostro contra la suave piel que tenía a su alcance y se embriago con el almizclado y afrodisiaco aroma de Minho. Lamio, chupo y succiono la enrojecida piel que sensible y cautivada se abría con inocencia ante él, recreándose en los sollozados gimoteos de placer que Minho dejaba escapar, entregándose febrilmente estimulado a él mientras llevaba sus manos temblorosas hasta su erección acunándola como asustado entre sus propias manos, para que evitara correrse antes de tiempo. Changmin elevo la mirada dirigiéndole una sexy sonrisa, que volvió a hacerlo jadear y liberar otro estrangulado y sensual gemido que atrajo hasta sus labios de nuevo a Shim.

—Changmin… —pidió tímido luchando contra el calor de sus mejillas y los temblores de sus piernas, lo miro y lo beso y le acaricio el pecho mimoso, embriagándose en su propia esencia, temblando al separarse aún contra los ricos labios del mayor.

—Tranquilo… —hablo al oído, besando el lóbulo y la clavícula, acomodando sutilmente las piernas del modelo a su alrededor. Entretenido jugueteaba con el néctar que resbalaba por entre sus dedos que agitaban suavemente el renovado y endurecido miembro del más joven, Changmin tanteo y separo las nalgas dejando bajo estas su duro miembro dirigiéndose con lentitud al estrecho lugar, estiró con sus dedos la piel, sintiendo como poco a poco los anillos iban cediendo hasta cobijar toda su longitud de su pene en medio de retorcijones y maravillosos calambres.

Minho solo temblaba y cerraba sus ojos sin fuerzas, derritiéndose al sentirse lleno y abrumado por un dulce cosquilleo, sí dolía, pero era tolerable, mucho más de lo que inicialmente supuso y palpito y se contrajo y tembló y grito cuando sintió ese miembro deslizarse un poco como si fuese algo vivo que buscaba hacer estragos en su cuerpo.

Araño la madera mientras su pecho se agitaba descontrolada e irregularmente, no podía  serenarse en lo absoluto, porque se movía firmemente y despacio a través de él, y lo sentía, sentía ese tibio y mojado pedazo de carne rozarle por todos lados, estimular todo su interior y hacer que gimiera con la mirada acuosa, haciéndosele difícil enfocar al causante…

Grito ahogadamente cuando otro movimiento le hizo cosquillas en ese lugar y se llevo las manos a la boca cuando los golpes comenzaron a ser certeros, continuos y firmes, pero aún gentiles y se sentía avergonzado por las reacciones de su cuerpo, se cerraba y contraía y succionaba, su cuerpo se acoplaba al de Changmin y le gustaba, porque lo atraía hacia él y le besaba los labios, las mejillas y los parpados, mientras el constante movimiento de caderas los hacía arder y no ver nada más que esas dulces miradas que los hipnotizaban

Una sonrisa delineo las facciones de Minho al sentir ese abrazo cálido acercarlo más aún cuerpo fuerte y convulso, una sonrisa hermosa, tierna, consentida… Como se sentía en esos momentos…

Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y hundió su último aliento contra el pecho cálido de Changmin, medio sollozando su nombre en medio de un clímax intenso, más intenso que cualquier otra cosa que haya experimentado antes y su interior continuó latiendo aun cuando Changmin cayó sobre él, tirándolo de nuevo contra el escritorio, se desplomó en medio de sus piernas absorbiendo sus últimos segundos de lucidez en un beso profundo que lo dejó sin aliento, ni energía.

Las piernas que firmemente se aferraban a Shim se desmoronaron poco a poco temblorosas. Sus brazos lo rodearon tan agotado física y emocionalmente que no tardó mucho en quedarse dormido.  No escucha el sonido de un clic capturando lo que a ojos ajenos era lo más hermoso que había visto a lo largo de su carrera y de su vida, abrazándolo completamente enajenado y muerto de alegría.

—Te amo… —murmuro antes de besar la húmeda frente de Minho en medio de una risita contagiosa—…Y eso no lo cambiará nadie…ni ahora ni nunca… —susurro cerrando los ojos para recuperar el aliento.

***

—¡Perfecto! Sonríe una última vez, inclina el rostro… ¡Terminamos Minho!

—Gracias Nichkhun shii. ¡Hyung espera…! —replico sujetando el sombrero extremada y coloridamente grande que usaba, cuando Changmin lo atrapo de la cintura y lo giro sin mucha delicadeza. Sonrió encantador a través de su sombrero ladeado, e hizo revolotear una elegante capa azul marino que cubría su inmaculado traje oscuro, solo llevaba un cinturón blanco abrillantado haciéndolo resaltar más, y el pelirrojo  se rió empezando a tomarles más fotos porque ciertamente tenía su morbo, ambos estaban muy metidos en su papel, aunque aun quería fotografiar a Minho sin ropa.

Lamentablemente después de que Dae Lee apareciera a fastidiarle la vida a todo el mundo no pudo encontrar a Minho y dos días después apareció muy sonriente de la mano de Changmin disculpándose con él y con Aaron y con Jaejoong porque no se quitaría la ropa y eso era obvio que fue idea de Changmin quien le puso un par de puntos sobre las “i” a su amiguita Yeon Hee sobre Minho, quien continuaba molesta por algo que todos habían entendido menos Changmin y que Minho no tenía intención de explicarle, porque ahora más que nunca estaba feliz y abiertamente enamorado.

—¡Sí espera, tú ya hiciste un libro con él! —dijo Aaron tomando a Minho de una de sus manos para acercarlo un poco a él instándolo a sonreír divertido hacia Yunho quien les tomo una foto sin más encogiéndose de hombros al ver a Changmin fruncir el ceño.

—Eso no te importa tú eres solo un entrometido, largo, largo… —dijo volviendo a jalar a Minho contra él haciendo una mueca despectiva hacia Aaron, escuchando como fondo las carcajadas de Junsu quien encontraba la situación sumamente hilarante.

—[¡Minho te dije que no te enamorarás de un neurótico como Yunho!] —dijo en chino haciéndolo reírse inmensamente emocionado, miró de reojo el fruncimiento de cejas de Changmin, volvió a acercarse pero en lugar de abrazarlo como debiera lo arrojo al carísimo y fino sillón en el que los 3 se habían estado tomando las últimas fotos para el photobook, porque a Jaejoong se le ocurrió que con un rival en el medio iban a vender más.

—¡Dilo de nuevo y te pateare el trasero! —asevero Changmin haciendo que Aaron se cuadrara y empezara a reclamar algo inentendible para todos menos para Minho quien estaba partiéndose de risa contra el sillón hasta que la suavecita voz de Junsu atrajo de nuevo su atención.

—¿Nichkhun shii dice que si en un par de años estarías listo para posar desnudo frente a él?

Minho  se sonrojo cuando volteo a mirar al pelirrojo, ese que le sonrió coqueto y volvió a sentir un jalón por parte de Changmin que lo hizo ahogar una exclamación de sorpresa antes de prácticamente incendiarse con lo que dijo Shim.

—¡Acaso tengo que colgarle un maldito letrero en la frente que diga propiedad de Shim Changmin para que entiendan que es mío!

Y después lo beso frente a todos oyendo en medio de un extraño sopor sus sorprendidas exclamaciones.

—Oh dios mío —jadeo Junsu con la boca abierta.

—¿Dónde diablos se mete Jaejoong cuando se le necesita? —suspiro Yunho.

—Les gane… —susurro Nichkhun tomando la foto y después extendió su mano hacia Aaron con una sonrisa triunfante.

—¡Maldición que tramposo!

Aún así saco dinero de su bolsillo y le pago.

—¡Bien nos vamos…! —susurro Changmin infantilmente emocionado, le regalo otro besito a Minho antes de alzarlo y echárselo al hombro sin dejar de sonreír, permitiéndoles apreciar por última vez esas piernas que tanto amaba porque ese último traje había sido lo más hermosamente cercano a un vestido que Minho había usado y sencillamente le encanto.

Salió campante del estudió no sin antes tomar sus dos cajas de galletas y un paquete especial de fotografías que entre todos habían elaborado para ellos, dirigiéndose con un sonriente Minho a su departamento, otra vez…

***

A penas cruzar la puerta esos labios dulces lo acorralaron contra la pared y lo besaron sin descanso. Casi con brusquedad lo empujaron a esa enorme y fragante habitación en medio de tropezones desesperados y caricias ásperas y ansiosas.

—¿Por qué estas tan enojado…? —jadea Minho sin dejar de besar ni ser besado.

—No estoy enojado —respondió sonriente—. Pero aún recuerdo qué una vez tú me dijiste algo que simplemente no comprendí en ese instante —dijo besándolo una última vez antes de arrojarlo a su cama con un ligero empujón, volviendo a la cocina por la bolsa con las fotos, deteniéndose en su pequeño estudio en donde vació una caja atiborrada de imágenes a la bolsa antes de volver de nuevo a su habitación.

—¿Entonces…? —inquirió Minho mirándolo curioso desde su lado de la cama, lanzando con un sensual movimiento las botas que había estado usando lejos de sus pies.

—Minho… —dijo acercándose a la cama encantado y entonces vació todo el contenido de la bolsa sobre ella, dejando a Minho completamente estupefacto. Tomó inseguro esas fotografías en las que solo estaba él…

— _…Ahora tú eres mi mundo… —s_ usurro a contra labio cuando elevo la cabeza incrédulo y lo beso tirándolo de nuevo a la cama mientras luchaba por quitarse la ropa. Es que simplemente ya no había nada más que Minho no pudiera entregarle.

—Te amo hyung…

…O eso había creído…

Fin

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!
> 
> Releer y reescribir esta historia fue tannnnnnn divertido, en el blog estaba dividido pero inicialmente era un one shot así que decidí publicarlo de ese modo aquí. Fue un regalo de cumpleaños para mi amiga Itzel que aun no se si me lea, pero la dedicatoria sigue vigente. 
> 
> Es muy entretenido ver mis mejoras trabajando en mis primeras historias, me he deshecho de muletillas, el uso excesivo del mientras y los adverbios y creo que ahora comunico más concreta y emocionalmente lo que quiero transmitir con mis historias. Solo se aprende a escribir escribiendo así que eso es lo que tengo que hacer.
> 
> Ahora estoy en una etapa en la que necesito trabajar en nuevos personajes e historias y creo que Demian, Michael y Derek pueden darme mucha inspiración y a ustedes también yo lo sé, ¿Así que tienen prompts vampiricos? déjenlos en los comentarios y con gusto voy a escribirlos para ustedes!!
> 
> Gracias por leer! Kudos y comentarios se agradecen un montón!
> 
> Publicado originalmente en tsuki-yaoi.blogspot.mx  
> Trabajo editado el 01 de Junio de 2017


End file.
